It's All Greek to Me
by adriajasperalina
Summary: sequel to love from the unexpected it involves AJAP,ASTH,KBMF,HGDM,GWBZ. The men and the girls have drifted from auror training but an orientation brings them to Greece where a hell of a lot of interesting things happen. Summary bad but story good.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

After two years had gone by Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Ginny, Marcus, Adrian, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise had all enrolled in Auror training. Little did they did know that they would all be placed in different locations according to their attributes. Fortunately the girls were able to remain together. The men were able to remain together as well, but in a totally different location from the girls. The women were sent for Auror training in London, and the men were sent to America.

As they went separate ways the girls all looked at the men with sadness in their eyes. They all vowed their undying love for one another and that they would always write to each other and keep in contact. They assured each other that they would all be back together again.

A few months had passed by and Ginny received her very first letter from Blaise which read:

Ginny,

_Never write to me again. I never want to here from you again. You disgust me and I'll have nothing more to do with you. Don't bother writing back you heartless little wretch._

_Blaise_.

The redhead held the letter with trembling hands, wondering what she had done to deserve such treatment and why Blaise hated her so much. With tears in her eyes she ran to find comfort in her friends.

She arrived to their flat in London designed for Aurors in training only to find that her friends also had tear streaked faces.

" I wrote him everyday for six months, and the very first I get is a hateful letter telling me he wants nothing to do with me!" sobbed Angelina onto Katie's chest who was also sobbing.

Hermione and Alicia looked at the door when Ginny had entered and saw her tear streaked face as well. "Not you too!" cried Alicia who ran up to the red head as they comforted each other through theirs sobs.

Hermione was sat on couch trying her hardest to suppress her tears. "His words were so angry." she whispered and tears started to stream down her face as she reread the letter Draco had sent to her.

"Let it out Mione, if you want to cry uncontrollably you cry uncontrollably" Katie said as she sobbed even more. She couldn't understand what drove Marcus to such anger. She and the girls were always writing letters to all of the men together always proclaiming their love for them.

To their surprise they haven't received a single one within six months, and the first letter they each received was of telling them how heartless they were and how they wanted nothing to do with them.

Alicia finally stopped crying and was in deep thought and finally spoke, "You know what if they are going to treat us this way with no explanations, then so be it. We don't need them."

She definitely caught the attention of her friends as they all shot looks of determination. They agreed if separation was enough to make the men hurt them the way they did, then they were all better off without them. As the determined as they were, they held lots of resentment towards the boys, and were glad that they never had to run in them.

Two more years had past by and the girls and men had both completed their training without ever having contact with each other. Although the girls had moved on they never had any closure because they never could figure out what the meaning of the break up was and they all still had two years of restment along with them when they finished.


	2. Auror Orientation

"Oy Gin, Mione, Leesha, Kates they're here!" yelled a 22 year old Angelina Johnson from outside the door of their flat. Although their training was done the girls decided that it was fun living together, it was as if they had never left Hogwarts. They became even more like sisters more than ever.

Angelina came running in with 5 envelopes in her hand. The envelopes contained the place where they were suppose to go for orientation for their new positions as aurors. Although they had finished school, there were still parts of the program to complete after training and that was to travel and find places that had some sort of magic to it.

"I got Greece!!!!!" yelled a 21 year old Hermione with glee, as she watched her companions open their envelopes hoping they had the same location.

Angelina opened her letter and a huge grin was upon her face. " So Mione, shall we have a lunch of pita bread while over there together." Hermione was enthusiastic knowing at least one of her friends was going to be with her.

"Better get some falafel for me with that pita bread!" yelled Katie who was also sent to Greece.

Ginny and Alicia gave each other high fives after they saw that would be in Greece also.

"This is so awesome we're all going to be able to stay together. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say the five of us were soulmates." Alicia grinned.

Within a months time the girls were all packed with their best outfits for training and just for outing. They were even more gorgeous looking than they were in Hogwarts which would seem impossible to any man alive.

They were dressed in muggle clothing since they had to ride a plane since the people who were presenting the graduated auror orientation didn't want the muggles noticing anything odd.

When the five girls got off the plane both the eyes of muggle and wizarding men were upon them. The girls took no notice and headed straight for their destination. They walked through a secret passage that was not able to be seen through the muggle eye and were awaited by wizarding cabs to take them to Athens Greece.

Meanwhile, there were five men who were walking with a wizard guide for the first half of the orientation. While they were walking they gazed at a fountain which looked to be only about five feet deep. I the center of the fountain stood two statues which were at least the height of fifteen feet.

"Please enjoy the view of the fountain, it is quite remarkable. It's been here for several thousands years. It is said to have been made from the time of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Rumor also has it that these statues were made by the very Gods themselves", the guide stated as he went on with the group.

"That statue looks pretty eerie" said a man with silver blonde hair and grayish eyes who was roughly the age of 21.

His for companions nodded in agreement, that there was something quite not right with it.

The five men stepped closer towards the fountain as they approached it, the guide immediately stopped them and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Look gentlemen, it would be wise for you not to get within more than five feet of that fountain. Lot's of legend and history go into it. For the most part it isn't safe." The guide stated sternly.

The five companions gave him all questioning looks of curiosity. The guide gave out a sigh and said "There have been rumors that people who have gone extremely close to that fountain have disappeared and no one's ever figured when or if those people have ever returned."

The men nodded and proceeded with the orientation and followed the guide.

Meanwhile in cab that smelled of strong firewhisky and a driver who was drinking the firewhisky while driving, were five gorgeous girls ready to vomit due to the shakiness of their trip.

"Excuse Mr. Roady sir but how much longer till we get there, we're already missing the tour!" asked a pale Katie.

All of the sudden the driver hit the breaks, and said " Alrighty ladieees, heree yew are , hiccup" and with that the girls got their luggage as soon as possible thanking God for the whisky free, fresh air they were breathing in.

The orientation meeting was about to begin the tour was less important, but the meeting was mandatory. The girls did a quick scourgify charm to lift the smell of whiskey and clean themselves up. They made their way to up the cemented stairs to building that was held up by what looked to be Greek columns. The building was beautiful.

"Oh my goodness look a that fountain, it has a two giant statues one of Zeus and one of Hera, and the view looks great" stated Alicia.

"It's quite magnificent, but doesn't look a little eerie?" stated Hermione. Alicia and the others looked at it and decided that there was something odd about it.

"Well let's hurry we don't want to be late for the meeting" said Angelina and the all grabbed hands and made a run for it.

Inside a room were a gathering of wizards different countries. All of them were between the ages of 20 and 30 there were men and women all seated in chairs waiting for the announcement to start.

While waiting a 22 year old man with jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes asked his friend in a whisper " Any chance you think that _they'd_ be here."

" I don't know I hope not," stated a blond man of the same age with a rather displeased look on his face thinking about the people that they did not want to see.

Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia finally made it to the entrance of where the meeting was to take place. Almost everyone was seated and the girls slowly opened the door to not make so much of a distraction.

The girls scanned the room and Hermione's eye's were caught bye a man who's back was turned to her " I know that silver blonde hair anywhere" she whispered to Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand was in a trance cause she knew the man who sitting next to the man who held Hermione's eyes captive.

"Let's get out of here" whispered Angelina to the four girls as she caught noticed a person who played a significant role in her past.

Alicia mouth was hanging open and she came to her senses, " yes let's leave before they see us please."

Katie tiptoed to the door and they were about to escape when a male voice yelled " Hey ladies, you five don't have to leave there are seats right here in front of us."

The man and his friends had eager looks on their faces. They were five young wizards from France who looked at the girls with longing.

"Well so much for going unnoticed" said Hermione, and now all eyes were on them, including the eyes of their lovers from more than two years ago.

There they were in the same orientatio in Greece Hermione, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, Draco, Marcus, Terrence, Adrian, and Blaise.

As the girls made there way up to where the French men were sitting and they made eye contact with their former loves, but there was no love in the looks they were giving each other. It was more of resentment and hurt from both ends.

"Bloody Hell" was all Marcus could say as he watched his ex girlfriend past him to get to her destination.


	3. Lost in Translation

The girls made their way to sit down in front of the five French wizards, as they waited for the lead auror's announcement.

While the girls were waiting they scanned the room, and saw five women who were seated very close to the gentlemen and they saw them whispering to each other.

"That's probably why they left us." whispered Alicia to Angelina who just shrugged. A part of her was still filled hatred and resentment. Adrian had caught her looking in his direction, and she quickly turned away.

The lights in the room became dimmer and a spotlight lit the podium for the lead auror who was coming out.

" Good evening wizards and witches, I am Gregory Mcdoyle lead auror for this orientation. While here ,you are all expected to follow directions. This orientation will teach you how to follow your instincts, will teach you how to fight even without a wand. Most of all you will learn compassion and risking your lives for a good cause." stated the man at the podium.

The people all looked around and were all filled with excitement. Gregory continued " And you will also learn how to work with others. Which means that 2 countries will be working together to fulfill every obstacle thrown in the way of these challenges. You must all remember that no man is an island, and that you must put your faith in each other to achieve these task that have been set for you."

"Sounds a lot like Hogwarts" giggled Alicia to Katie who gave her a smile back. There were many different whispers being heard through the room. Hermione looked around to see if she could find any of the other aurors from London and she did and a smile krept up to her face.

Her friends turned to see what she was looking at and they smiled as well. It was Michael, Tristen, Logan, Tyler, Ryan. The five faces they were hoping they would see.

"Well at least we know some of the people on our team besides us, hope we get France, Canada, Spain, anyone except America" said Hermione apprehensively.

Everyone fell to silence as Gregory began to talk again " I want each of the countries to choose a speaker of the group and in time the head speaker from each country will come up and shake hands with the head speaker for another country."

Since Angelina was the best at hiding her feelings the girls and boys of London opted for her to do it just in case they had to work with America.

As everyone was settled Gregory started calling the countries. " France and Africa"

"damn it, 2 down there is still Spain, Russia, Ireland, Canada, South America, Germany, and Sweden" said Alicia .

"Germany and South America" Gregory continued as the girls squirmed even more.

" What the hell is wrong with America anyway?" Tristen asked questioning the girls.

"They're what's wrong with America" said Ginny as her eyes pointed towards the men.

"London" the girls hands were freezing, " and America" .

Angelina couldn't move she wanted to make sure she heard right. Infact all of them wanted to be sure they heard right, that no one from London or America came up right away.

" I said..." repeated Gregory " London and America!"

"Bloody Hell!" whispered Katie as she and her teamates watched Angelina make her way to shake hands, with none other than her ex boyfriend.

"Just because we are on the same team, don't think that I care for you in anyway" Adrian said through gritted teeth as he let go of the death grip he had on Angelina's hand.

"Don't worry the feelings mutual ." Angelina bit back shaking with anger.

As Adrian made his way towards back to his country's table, he was given questioning looks by his friends. " So how'd it go" . asked Blaise.

"Well I didn't tear her head of did I?" Adrian spat as he sat grumpily back into his seat. He looked at his friend and caught Marcus staring at Katie with a look of loathing.

Katie was returning him the favor by staring back with a look of just as much disgust.

"Is that them, are those your exes that caused you heartache?" asked Kristen, a girl from the American team who'd always had a crush on Terrence.

"That's them. Those heartless bitches." answered Terrence through gritted teeth. If there was anyone who wasn't afraid of showing exactly how she was feeling it was Alicia.

She caught Terrence's hard glare, and she gave him a pompous smile along with the finger. Which made him even angrier.

"Some nerve Ter, she dumps you and gives you the finger!" stated Blaise.

"Oh come on you guys just get over them, they're not worth it. Besides you've got five totally fabulous girls to hang out with. It's Greece and we should all have fun." said Ella who interlocked her arm around Blaise although she wasn't his girlfriend.

Ginny saw this, and assumed more that it was because of those girls that the guys had treated them the way they did.

" So the head for London was your ex Adrian?" asked Blaire as she looked at Angelina. She was immediately jealous of her looks. Although she was pretty, Angelina was prettier in a unique way. Infact none of them could compete with any of the girls which made them hate the girls even more.

Brooke another teamate, was questioning Marcus if he was enjoying his stay.

" I was enjoying my stay until that wretched blonde thing showed up." he said with frown.

Lindsay nudged Draco and giggled as she whispered into his ear. Hermione saw the sight, and frowned. "_Well fine if that's who he wants so be it_." Draco turned to look at her with hard eyes, and we he did she did like Alicia and gave him the finger as well, which shocked him.

When Gregory announced for the countries to join together the former Gryffindors and Slytherins did so, with a whole lot hesitation. When they got to the table of twenty chairs they made sure not to sit next to each other. The girls kept in between Tristen and Ryan so none of the members of the other country could be by their side. If looks could kill there would have be 10 Hogwarts alumni dead by now.

On top of the table were rules and regulations and their sleeping arrangements. The countries of london and America were to head to the west part of the building where four huge suites were awaiting them. Everyone was excited and began to talk amongst themselves.

Blair, Brooke, Lindsay, Ella, and Kristen made it no secret that they fancied the boys. They took to whispering in their ears making the boys smile.

Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione however, were intent on not looking at them so they kept their attention to Gregory, who was explaining how moral the building was. If a person was carrying something that wasn't rightfully theirs they could not enter the room at all. He explained how the ability to be trustworthy and honest was an important policy for all aurors. He went on to explain more as the girls kept on listening and after a few hours it was time for them to head to their rooms.

Everyone picked up their luggages and grudgingly joined each other to get to the west wing where their rooms were . As they were making their way up Ginny heard Blaise mutter " Of all people to be stuck with on this trip!" and she became furious and bellowed " Well, Zabini it's not like we're thrilled to be hear with the likes of you! Don't flatter yourself!"

As they stammered up the stairs Angelina tried to calm her down and said " Gin let it go, it's not like they're worth it."

Unfortunately this did not go unheard by Adrian who sharpened his eyes towards her and stated " Apparently that's what you thought when you 5 decided that you didn't want us in your lives anymore!"

All five girls were confused. Neither one of them ever recalled mentioning that in any of their letters. They all gave the boys questioningly looks since they had absolutely no clue what they were talking about. As far as they could remember it was the boys who wanted nothing to with them.

"What the hell are you talking about Adrian?" asked Katie who was confused at the statement.

"What I'm talking about is that when we drifted the very first letters we receive from you heartless guttersnipes were letters of you telling us that you've replaced us with someone else!" Adrian bit back.

"Oh my God, Angelina you were right he's not only weird but he's delusional!" said Katie not knowing what the hell her former friend was talking about.

Marcus eyed her and made sure to get his two cents in " Yeah Katie, you could have waited at least a week to find someone! But no, after three days you decided that you don't want a part of me anymore!"

" You've all gone mental! Don't yell at her like that Flint you have no idea how much you hurt her!" spat Alicia trying to defend Katie.

Now it was Terrence's turn , he wanted to get the anger he had for Alicia out in the open as well, " Oh that's right Spinnet, go on and defend her . Of course you would since you did the bloody same thing to me!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE SENT NO SUCH LETTERS! You're all probably just making this stuff up so that you don't have to face the guilt because of what you've done to us!" roared Hermione shaking with fury catching Draco's attention.

"Well I never thought you'd be a liar Granger, but after what you pulled two years ago I wouldn't put anything past you!" Draco bit at her.

They all stammered more up the stares arguing the whole way about who did this and who did what. They finally reached their destination where all their rooms were. There were two doors on each side of the wall facing each other.

Ginny was getting testy and she wanted the closure so much that she yelled " Fine show us the letters, show us your proof that we actually did these things." She dared them and stared confidently as she knew she did nothing wrong but was shocked when all five boys opened their luggage and pulled out parchments out of them and threw it at the girls.

The girls were all confused the writing was in their hand but they never recalled writing these letters.

" I would never use these words, they're dreadful!" said Angelina with a tear rolling down her eye. She couldn't understand what went wrong. Adrian gave her a smug look and rolled his eyes. Although he wondered if she was really confused or faking the tears.

"Don't look confused girls, they probably forged these letters to make it look like we wrote them to make themselves feel better! How else could this be explained?" yelled Alicia who was extremely upset that the boys would go through such lengths to make them out to look like the bad guys.

" Look stop playing your little games. The reason why we all have these letters is because we thought that one day we might see you, and maybe be able to warrant information from you on as to why you decided to rip our hearts into shreds." glared Terrence at Alicia. He had his hands in a fist wanting hit something. He thought that two years of not seeing the woman in front him would keep the anger away, and the more he looked at her the more he hated her and the more he hated himself for still wanting her.

Their other team members were all watching and trying to calm everyone down. Well at least Tristen, Ryan, Logan, Tyler and Michael were. Blaire, Brook, Ella, Lindsay, and Kristen were having a bit of a difficult time entering their rooms.

" LOOK I CAN PROVE THAT WE DIDN'T WRITE THESE LETTERS!" Hermione took the all five parchments from the girls and got her wand and exclaimed " REVEALIO" and when she did the form of the letters and writing quickly change showing totally different penmanships on them.

Hermione took the papers shoved them all to their accusers. The boys inspected them and were shocked to learn that the girls were telling the truth. They knew the girls writing by heart.

"Well if you girls didn't right this then who did?" asked Marcus as he looked at Katie's extremely stern face.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, then who did?" Katie began mimicking Marcus's voice as she rolled her eyes " Why don't you just admit that you forged, or probably had someone right it for you , you arrogant..."

"Slow down Katie! Look we didn't forge these! We really thought they were from you! Even if you didn't right these then you could have at least written!" exclaimed Adrian who was looking at Angelina demanding an explanation.

Angelina was full of anger and in a deathly shaky voice she said " I wrote to you for six months straight, and the very first letter I receive from you is this!" she took a parchment from her own luggage and threw the letter at Adrian. He wasn't surprised and he had no excuse because he did remember writing the letter to her out of anger , hurt, and hate.

" I never received any letters from you Angelina! None of us have! The only letters we received were these and I don't know what to say." exclaimed Adrian. The anger he had towards her was slowly fading but it wasn't the same in her case.

" Oh look at that Angelina, he never received a letter. It's probably another lie that their using just so that they can get away with it. We all wrote letters together to you everyday! For six months straight. You probably received them but just threw them away just like you threw us away!" yelled Ginny in a fury.

"LOOK WE NEVER GOT ANY LETTERS! AND FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE LYING!" spat back Blaise which wasn't the best move. For now all five girls looked incredibly infuriated.

"NOW WE'RE LYING AGAIN! THAT'S IT WE'RE DONE TRYING TO PROVE OURSELVES INNOCENT, WHEN IN FACT WE ARE INNOCENT! WE'VE ALREADY PROVED OURSELVES ON THE FACT THAT WE DIDN'T RIGHT THOSE LETTERS! BESIDES WE DON'T OWE YOU ANYMORE EXPLANATIONS!" screamed Hermione and she got her luggage and headed inside their room. Leaving Draco's eyes wide open watching her leave.

Everyone was about to enter their rooms until they noticed that five certain girls couldn't enter. " What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Lindsay catching everyone's attention. Hermione even peered out of the door to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" asked Logan as he gave the five team America girls questioning looks. The girls were trying everything to get into the entrance of their room with their luggage but none of them could.

"We don't know why we can't get in we have the key, the door is open but there seems to be some kind of barrier." said Blaire getting more frustrated by the second.

Katie was eyeing them suspiciously and asked " You don't have anything that doesn't belong to you do you?" She earned herself a few death glares from the girls.

"Look are you calling us theives? How dare you! You don't even know us!" bit Brooke defensively.

Alicia tried to smooth things over and said " Look Brooke, she's not trying to accuse you. It's just if you had been listening awhile ago, Gregory stated that no one could enter a room if they were carrying something that wasn't rightfully theirs."

"WE HAVEN'T STOLEN ANYTHING! DON'T TAKE YOUR PETTY LITTLE PROBLEMS OUT ON US!" shrieked Kristen even more defensive that everyone knew something wasn't quite right.

All of the sudden their five suitcases started to shake catching everyone's attention. They started shaking more violently by the second startling everyone as they watched.

" Look whatever's in the luggage is what's not letting you be able to enter, better open it up and take it out." Terrence suggested.

However the girls didn't have to open their shaking suitcases, they flung open on their own. And five different stacks of envelopes flew from them. Each different stack had about 182 envelopes. They floated and made their way into the hands of Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco.

As the boys looked at the envelopes they immediately knew what they were and felt a sense of fury towards the girls from their country of auror training.. But before they could take a look at the envelopes, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Hermione and Alicia quickly grabbed the stacks from them. The boys were infuriated.

"So this is what became of the letters! You claim to have never got them but how can it be that your girlfriends have them!" yelled Ginny.

"Look Gin, we didn't know they had them !" exclaimed an angry Blaise as he stared at Ella " And they are not our girlfriends, and will never be."

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" roared Adrian with a fist in his hands. Anger was not a strong enough word to describe what he was feeling. He felt betrayal, loathing and anger at the same time almost the same feeling when he thought that Angelina had left him for another man. However this feeling was much worst. He eyed Blaire with such stern look that she was shaking in her place.

"Look we only did it because we really liked you guys, and all you could talk about was Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia this and that. We didn't think we'd ever have a chance if they were in the picture." explained Blaire through a shaky voice full of fear.

Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia were holding onto the letters that they grabbed. These indeed were the letters that they had wrote. There was no way in hell they were about to let the boys have them now. Too much had changed over the time.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NO GIRL EVER STOOD A CHANCE WHILE THEY WERE IN THE PICTURE. WE LOVED THEM AND ONLY THEM. YOU FIVE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIENDS AND YOU WRECKED OUR RELATIONSHIPS FOR YOU OWN BENEFIT, KNOWING HOW DEVASTATED WE WERE WHEN WE THOUGHT WE'D BEEN REPLACED!" barked Marcus shaking with anger and looking at Katie with the same longing look that he had in his eyes when they had first been paired up in potions in their seventh year together.

Katie however didn't return the look as a matter of fact she was intent on not looking at him at all. All the girls were silent and too shocked and angry to say anything.

"I BET IT WAS THE FIVE OF U WHO FORGED THOSE LETTERS TO BREAK US UP!" sneered Terrence in rage and the five girls slowly nodded to his utter annoyance.

"Look we're really sorry okay." whispered Ella without looking up at anyone of the men.

"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! YOU LET US RESENT THEM, HATE THEM, FOR TWO YEARS WHEN YOU KNEW THE TRUTH ALL ALONG! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT. WHEN THIS TRIP IS OVER WE'LL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!' roared Blaise and turned his attention to Ginny who had a death grip on the stack of envelopes.

Not wanting to hear anymore, the girls from America were finally able to make their way into their room since they no longer carried anything that didn't belong to them.

Ryan, Tristen, Logan, Michael, and Tyler watched the former Gryffindor girls who looked very exhausted. They were about to go near them when all of a sudden Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco jumped in front the girls first.

"We'll be taking those." stated Marcus as he and the boys eyed the girls who held the letters that they had yet to receive in their hands.

Katie gave him a smug look, " Like you're going to get these back. I don't want you to have them anymore!" she exclaimed.

All the women had the same determined look that Katie had on her face, and made it clear that the boys were not going to get anywhere near their letters.

"BUT THEY'RE OURS!" exclaimed Draco trying to get his letters out of Hermione's death grip.

"NOT ANYMORE!" she stated as she held onto the letters with all her strength so Draco couldn't get it.

" Come on Leesh let me have a look at them, you did send them to me!" begged Terrence who couldn't help but smile at the look Alicia was giving him. He always found her cutest when she was angry.

"OH SO NOW IT'S LEESH! THE ONLY WAY U'RE GOING TO GET THESE LETTERS IS IN YOU'RE DREAMS HIGGS!" she bit at him as they played tug of war with the stack of envelopes that were tied with a rubberband.

Ginny was so desperate that she licked her stack of envelopes so that Blaise wouldn't even touch it. It didn't work he proceeded to try and grab it from her. After he pulled she bit him. Causing the other girls to giggle a bit.

Adrian didn't try with Angelina as she proceeded to sit on the stack before he could get to it.

"Look you guys, are acting like children!" exclaimed Tyler although he couldn't help but smile at the scene.

He and his friends went closer towards the girls.

"Look you guys can settle this in the morning but as of now it's really late we should all get some sleep." explained Michael smiling at the girls and the guys.

"Alright then we'll go to bed." said Hermione and the girls proceeded to the entrance of their room, but were shocked and annoyed that they could not get in.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" exclaimed Angelina as she turned around and immediately caught Adrian with a big grin on his face.

Ryan, Tyler, Logan, Tristen, and Michael also had grins as they watched the scene again and saw what fate awaited the girls.

"Well guess we'll be taking those then, afterall they are rightfully ours." grinned Adrian as he watched Angelina's face grow furious. She threw the stack at his head and exclaimed, " Take them, wipe your bloody arse with them for all I care"

"Thank You." Adrian exclaimed smiling a mischievous smile only to annoy her even more.

All the girls threw the stacks of envelopes towards their former boyfriends, and the men felt victorious.

"Okay now that that's settled, we should all sleep now. We all have a long day tomorrow." explained Logan as he eyed the ten people.

"Yeah especially you five, we have quintuple wedding to get to when we head back." grinned Ryan and the girls all grinned with glee and went into their rooms. Ryan, Tyler, Logan, Tristen, and Michael proceeded to their rooms as well.

Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Terrence , and Adrian were all standing outside shocked at what they had just heard.

"So they're getting married" whispered Draco as he and his friends silently made their way to their rooms.

They opened the letters and nothing but silence and the sound of pages filled the room as five very heartbroken men laid in bed thinking how things could have been very different.

"_We'll get them back somehow_." Adrian thought to himself, as a silent tear left his eye before he fell asleep.


	4. A Whirlpool of Disaster

Morning time came and the girls decided to start the day early. Today would be the first training day and they wanted to be ready so they dressed in jeans, sneakers, and fitted shirts. As they went out the door they caught eyes with their former boyfriends.

Draco eyed Hermione with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. She knew that look and knew something was weighing on his mind. However, she did not want to talk about them and she figured she shouldn't ask him about it seeing as how it would lead to a conversation that she nor any of the girls were ready to have.

Instead she looked at him as like she had no care in the world and said " Look if Ryan, Tyler, Tristen, Michael, and Logan wake up can you tell them that we're downstairs having breakfast." sending daggers not only straight through Draco's heart but all the other men as well.

He forced a smile and nodded, and the men were left standing there with eyes wide open and speechless. They were still not over the fact that the girls would be getting married.

The girls decided to leave the awkward silence and held their heads high and walked off.

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Terrence causing his friends to give him questioning looks.

"What are you on about Ter?" Marcus asked as he looked at Terrence .

"How they can make fitted shirts and jeans look so sexy." all the men nodded in unison and gave hopeless sighs .

Adrian knocked on the other boys room to wake them up, but failed to knock on the other's girls room. To his surprise ,Tristen and the rest of his friends were awake and ready to go.

"Morning gents." said Logan as he grinned at Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise.

Unfortunately for the ex slytherins they could tell weather men were sincere or not, and for the most part they were nice guys. It would be difficult to get the girls away from them.

Michael noticed the look on their faces. He could tell that there was something wrong with the men and he had a feeling it was about the events that took place the night before. "Look you five, if you're worried about working with Ginny, Alicia, Hermione, Katie, and Angelina don't worry we'll help you out on that. We've all got to work together as a team." he smiled.

"Yeah we'll talk to them and tell them to lay off you and just focus on the training. Now let's go and have some breakfast so we can get to know each other a bit more, we are teamates right?" smiled Ryan as he looked at all five of them.

Blaise was a little hesistant but didn't want to be rude and told them that they would catch up in a bit.

The boys went back to their rooms, and paced back and forth but there was nothing they could think of and they finally decided to join their teammates downstairs to eat breakfast.

When they made it downstairs, they caught sight of the girls and boys laughing while they were talking to each other.

As Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence got closer to the table, they heard Angelina's voice say " The wedding is going to be great, I'm so excited I can't wait till it gets here." this was breaking Adrian's heart even more.

Katie was all smiles as she said " Oh I know and I just love how the flower arrangements are coming along." The girls all nodded at each other smiling.

"It's great isn't it? Five terrific men for five terrific women, I'm still not over it." smiled Alicia as she eyed Ryan, Tyler, Logan, Tristan, and Michael who all smiled back at her.

The more Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were hearing the more they felt their hearts plumment to their stomach. The girls seemed genuinely happy. They continued to remain hidden from sight listening to the conversation.

"So are you guys just as nervous and excited as we are? I mean after all you are the grooms." asked Ginny eyeing the men intently.

"Excited and scared at the same time." smiled Tyler along with all his friends.

"Oh don't be scared everything will be fine. I personally can't for the day I get to say I do" said Hermione and that was the last straw for Draco he couldn't take it anymore, none of the boys could and they made themselves seen. They all had determined look on their faces causing the girls to raise eyebrows at them.

"I wonder what's wrong now" whispered Katie to Alicia who shrugged.

All of the sudden Draco went straight to Hermione and slammed his fist on the table not caring if he was making a scene. "Look Mione you can't be getting married. YOU JUST CAN'T!"

All the men finally got up the courage to confront the women about their marriages.

"Look I'm sure your all really nice men but these girls and us are soulmates! Angelina I can't be without be with you!" Adrian said as he looked at her with longing in his eyes. She was touched but very annoyed the men had no idea what they were talking about.

Ryan, Tristan, Michael, Logan and Tyler couldn't help but grin at the scene that was unfolding again.

"Look you guys calm down your creating a scene." whispered Katie who had her arms crossed in frustration at all the attention they were getting.

"You don't want a scene Kates? Don't go through with this marriage and I won't create one!" said Marcus who didn't care who was watching him.

"YOU'VE ALL LOST YOUR MINDS" screamed Alicia getting quite angry that the boys were causing a commotion over nothing like usual. She got out of her seat but Terrence jumped in front of her.

"Move before I make you move Higgs!" she stated looking extremely fierce, and Terrence had to oblige.

"Look Next time ask questions before you act!" fumed Ginny as she stomped her way through. Blaise grabbed her arm trying to tell her how he felt but she released herself from his grips.

The girls made their way and followed Ginny leaving the men speechless. Ryan, Tyler, Logan, Michael, and Tristan were still snickering.

"What the bloody hell are you five laughing at? We tried to take your women and you just laughing at us?" said a confused Blaise.

The boys shook their heads and gestured for the other men to take a seat with them. "Look we're not marrying them." smiled Ryan eyeing the boys who were now more than confused.

"Yes but last night you said that you all had a wedding to look forward to." questioned Marcus as relief was starting come over him.

"Yes, we do. But it's our wedding to different women. They're all in Spain right now for a different orientation." explained Tristan to the men sitting across from them.

"Okay but they knew about the flower arrangements. And they were all really giddy and excited about it." questioned Terrence.

"Well that's because their the maid of honors for each bride. We chose them because they're the reason why we managed to stay together despite the fact that we had to train in different locations." explained Logan.

"Yeah if the girls didn't urge us to write to our girlfriends at the time and keep communication clear constant we might not have made it. They even went shopping for us when they knew one of the girls's birthday's were coming up." continued Michael.

"Sorry but what got me was Hermione saying that she couldn't wait for the day she gets to say I do. I mean I know that none of you are getting married, but is she marrying someone else" said Draco hoping that Hermione wasn't going to be married.

At this all the boys snickered even more. " No Draco, Hermione hasn't even dated anyone since the two of you broke up. In fact none of them have." said Ryan giving all the boys lots of hope for their future.

"Look mates just it give it some time. I think they all still love you fellas." grinned Tristan, and they made their way out to leave the men to think amongst themselves.

The girls decided that they wanted explore the premises before the next meeting started which was in about an hour. They wrote a note to their fellow London mates telling them where they'd be.

The girls were definitely loving everything about Greece. They kept their backpacks with them just for reference. The girls all liked Greek History and the mythology that came a long with it, and they each had a reference book about who was who, which Greek God did what.

As they went on looking around they were still a little bit frustrated with everything that had happened. Why couldn't they and the boys just have stayed together for straight through. Why did something always have to happen.

The 10 boys started to search for the girls seeing that the meeting was about to begin in less than half an hour. When they didn't find them right away they started to worry and decided to head up to the rooms to see if the girls were there.

The girls however, finally found the fountain where the two huge statues of Zeus and Hera were.

They didn't go near it, they just wanted some peace and they found that there was no one else there and it was just the five of them.

There was now only fifteen minutes left and the boys found the note that the girls had left, it read:

_Dear Guys,_

_We'll be by the fountain if you need us. Take care of yourselves._

_Take Care,_

_Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Katie and Alicia_

Ryan gave the note to the guys, and were shocked to see the ex slytherin's faces mortified.

"What's the matter?" asked Tyler who was confused as to what the men were so worried about.

"Were you and the girls here for the first half of the orientation? You know the tour part?" asked Adrian in a panic. His heart was racing thinking of what could happen if the girls didn't know to not get too close to the fountain.

"No none of us were...Is there a problem?" questioned Ryan who was now starting to worry as well.

Marcus looked at the boys and said " No there's no problem, at least I hope not, we'll find them." he said and started to head off.

"Alright we'll let you know what happens in the meeting" promised Michael as he watch the boys leave in a hurry.

Meanwhile the girls were talking about what had happen. Ginny was extremely upset at the situation. That she wanted to throw something so bad. "Why does it always have to be like this? It always has to be so hard for us." She swung her hand in frustration and accidentally lost grip of her wand which landed on the foot of the statue of Zeus which was in the very center of the fountain itself.

"Great just great." Ginny thought to herself as she dragged herself to pickup her wand from the fountain.

The girls were waiting for her to finish getting her wand. "Gin, you got it?" asked Hermione from a distance watching her look for the wand through the water.

"Yeah I found it" stated Ginny as she held up her wand smiling at her friends, but to her surprise they all had gone pale looking. "Are you girls alright?" she asked questioning the looks on their faces.

Katie pointed a finger indicating something behind her. The redhead was paralyzed in shock as she saw the gigantic statue of Zeus beginning to move. His cemented hand was reaching for her. She tried to run but it was to late. The statue was already picking her up.

"I'm coming Ginny!" Angelina yelled as she ran to the fountain to reach for Ginny, who was frantically trying to get a hold of her hand. They succeeded in grabbing on to each other, but statue Zeus was still holding Ginny and was starting to pull Angelina off of the floor along with her.

"Angelina please don't let go !" screamed Ginny as she held a tight grip on Angelina who held her back just as tightly.

Katie ran up to the fountain and wrapped and grabbed on to Angelina's ankles which now had left the floor due to the incredible strength of the statue. In no time Katie's feet were off the fountain bottom too. Soon Alicia joined in trying to hold on to Katie, then Hermione trying to hold on to Alicia.

Meanwhile, the boys were running trying to find their way to the fountain and as they got closer they heard screaming and they immediately recognized who the screams were coming from.

When they finally reached the fountain the sight they saw made their jaws drop. "Bloody Hell!" Adrian bellowed as he watched his friends and ex girlfriend being hung and tossed around in mid air.

"Hold on girls we're coming!" yelled Draco and he and the boys ran up to the fountain.

Suddenly the statue of Hera began to move, picking the boys up one by and tossing them through mid air catching them never letting them fall.

"Look do whatever you want with us, just let the girls go!" pleaded Blaise to both statues. Each statue was silent but shook their head indicating that it wouldn't be happening soon.

The Zeus statue tossed the girls to the Hera statue and she caught them. and held on to them and the guys in separate hands.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" asked a mortified Hermione. She and the girls all gripped hands tightly.

They watched the Zeus statue churn the water with his lighting bolt in a counterclockwise motion. The girls looked horrified to see that as statue Zeus churned , the water kept rising. As the water rose it was spinning like tornado causing a rising whirlpool.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" shrieked Alicia as the girls started screaming as well. The boys couldn't say at thing hoping that there was some chance of escape. The whirlpool of water was now up to 30 feet high.

All of the sudden the boys and girls felt Hera's hands loosening their grips on them. "PLEASE DON'T!!!" screamed Angelina, but it was too late Hera tossed the boys and the girls into the whirlpool of water. They were spinning round and round rapidly in a counterclockwise direction. They had no idea what was to become of them.

They all kept swimming trying to paddle up for air but it seemed like they couldn't get any of it and were all drained of energy and they blanked out not knowing what was happening to them.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Tyler, Tristen, Michael and Logan were all waiting for them to join the orientation. "I wonder what could be taking them so long?" Ryan wondered allowed. He looked to Kristen and her four friends to see if they had any clue as to where the boys and the girls were.

Unfortunately they didn't. They all had blank expressions on their faces. "Maybe their making up and they'll be back later." said Lindsay dully. The boys shrugged and listened to the meeting continue and decided that they would check by the fountain later on.

The meeting went on for a few more hours and then finally ended. Ryan and his friends checked the fountain, but there was no one there. The two statues were in the same position as they were and the fountain was silent. It was as if no one had even been there.

"Oh well they'll pop up eventually." Logan shrugged and the boys made their way back, and decided to go to their rooms, and plan out the rest of the trip. It was already getting late and they decided to turn in and decide to question the girls and the boys about it in the morning.

The next morning, a breeze blew over a certain blonde's face causing her eyes to open. She pinched herself to see if she was really alive or not. She was relieved that she felt the pinch. She looked around to see if her friends had survived.

Hermione got up next , and then Angelina, Ginny and Alicia. They were all shocked to see that they had all washed up on some shore . They all hugged, each happy to see that they had all survived.

Angelina had a look of worry on her face and her eyes were scanning everywhere. Everyone knew who she was looking for. Where had the men landed?

"Look they've got be around here somewhere!" said Alicia who was pale in face worried sick about Terrence.

The girls made their way through the shore hoping to find them. "Draco!!!!" Hermione screamed in vain . The girls were all in tears losing hope.

They had been searching for an hour and still found nothing. Finally Ginny saw five figures laying down, and she ran as fast as she could, with all her friends following closely behind. As they got close they were able to confirm that it was indeed their ex boyfriends who were lying down.

The boys weren't moving and the girls were so scared. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME ADRIAN PUCEY! YOU HERE ME!" cried Angelina as she hugged his body into her arms letting her tears fall onto his face.

All the girls were crying thinking that the boys they still loved were done for. The girls started to perform mouth to mouth on the boys in an attempt to try and revive them. As soon as the girls lips landed on the men, each of the men grabbed the girls heads and kissed them. The girls were in utter shock and were also quite pissed.

"MARCUS FLINT! YOU IDIOT" Katie yelled as she pushed him away from her, she was fuming so were all of the girls.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CONSIOUS DRACO!" Hermione demanded as she stared at Draco who was wearing a big grin on his face. He knew he was in trouble but he couldn't help laugh at the angry face she was making.

"Well to answer your question Hermione, we've been conscious for over two hours." grinned Blaise which angered the girls even more.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY, ALL OF THIS TIME WHILE WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU YOU'VE ALL BEEN ALIVE!" screamed Ginny who now had her hand in a fist.

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE DEVILS!" screamed Alicia as she started to storm off, but Terrence grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Come on Leesh how else were we suppose to get the truth about how you feel about us." smiled Terrence knowing for certain that Alicia shared the same feelings he had for her .

"OK THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!" said Angelina who picked herself up, started to walk off like Alicia just had. Adrian however stood in front of her with a grin and looked into her eyes. Oh how she loved those deep blue eyes.

"Don't leave until you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore." Adrian demanded, not letting go of her hand. He wanted to keep it in his forever so he could never be away from her again. She was silent and instead focused her attention back onto her girlfriends.

The girls were all being interrogated for their feelings. Although they were, they never admitted that they were still in love with the men.

In order to change the topic and get away from Draco's question Hermione yelled " LOOK WE SHOULD REALLY FIND OUT WHERE WE ARE, SO WE CAN GET BACK!"

They all looked at each other and they decided that Hermione was right like usual. They moved away from the shore and went on towards the inner areas. After a few miles they caught sight of a temple.

"Doesn't that look familiar to you?" asked Ginny as she looked at her companions. All of them nodded their heads in agreement.

The temple looked like one of the temples ruins that they had visited except for this was not in ruins at all. It looked like it was still being used. All of the sudden Hermione reached for one of her books in her back pack and began to turn the pages frantically.

They heard someone's footsteps and were excited, they really wanted to know where they were.

Finally the footsteps came closer and the figure of an old man was seen.

Draco ran up to man and said "I'm sorry sir but can you tell us where we are. You see my friends and I are lost."

The man looked at Draco then eyed the rest of them. He looked at them like they were from another planet. They also looked at him the same way, wondering why on earth would he be wearing a toga. They decided that maybe he was from some Greek convention or something.

He eyed them one more time " You're all in Athens." he said rolling his eyes as he left.

"Ok so we're in Athens, we shouldn't be to far from the orientation." said Draco and turned to the girls who were all looking at Hermione's book.

"BLOODY HELL!" whispered Hermione, which was something that she wasn't used to saying. It caught all the boys's attention.

"What's wrong Hermione? We're in Athens Greece" Marcus said giving Hermione a confused look.

"Yes we're in Athens, Greece Marcus, but Ancient Athens, Greece." said Hermione showing him the book and pointing at pictures of the ruins and the then the buildings in front of them. All of there eyes started to widen, as they saw more people in togas. There was no cab in sight. There was nothing that resembled the modern time that they had come from.

There they were ten people stuck in Ancient Greece with no one but themselves to depend on to get back. The question on all of their minds was how they were going to get back.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Forest Situations

In a high mountain way above the clouds were 12 deities watching the everyday lives of the mortals below. "Something odd has happened." said a female voice. "Father, father come quickly" the beautiful young woman said. With that, a tall handsome figure with dark eyes and a full beard that was graying came out to greet his daughter.

The man looked at his daughter smiling, "My dearest Athena, what 's troubling you?" His daughter was pointing to what looked like a living map. It showed all the people animals, and what every person was doing. " Have you seen these figures before?" Athena asked in a worried voice. Her father, Zeus shook his head and eyed the ten figures on the map. "Hmm...this is rather peculiar." said Zeus as he rubbed his beard and began to think. "We'll have to call the others and have a meeting about this." Athena nodded " I'll find Hermes and tell him to get the message out to the others." As Zeus waited for the others, he watched the map and the ten figures tentatively.

Back in Ancient Athens the sun was starting to set, and there were ten people stuck on finding how to get back to their own time.

They kept shaking there heads not knowing what to do. " I can't figure this out." said Hermione in vain. She was falling into despair and losing hope. "We're going to miss orientation and the men's weddings."

Ginny who was feeling guilty started to cry. " I'm so sorry...If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be hear in the first place." she was starting to sob. Blaise tried to put his arm around her but she got up and went to Angelina who was waiting with open arms.

Angelina stroked her back and said "Look honey, it's not your fault you didn't know." Ginny was still crying and blaming herself for everything.

"Angelina, you didn't have to come after me, you should have just let it be me now I've gotten all of you into this mess." Ginny continued.

"Are you crazy , how could I not come after you, you're more than a sister to me Gin. I would never let anything happen to any of you." she smiled as she looked at all her friends who smiled back at her.

Katie, Hermione, and Alicia made their way to Angelina and Ginny. "Angelina's right Ginny, I didn't have to come after you or Angelina, just like Katie and Hermione didn't have to come after us. The point is we're stronger than blood relations, and we'd all die for each other no matter what." smiled Alicia.

Now all the girls were sobbing causing the five men to shake their heads. " Women" sighed Terrence, as he looked at the five girls who were huddled.

Ginny looked up and finally smiled " Well, at least I'm glad the five of us are in this together."

"The ten of us are in this together Ginny." said Blaise causing all the girls to look at the boys who were all nodding.

"Don't forget we all came after you too." said Draco with a bit of hurt for the girls not acknowledging him and his friends.

"Well, thank you very much but we didn't ask for you to come after us!" said Hermione in an icy tone. The boys were all a little bit angry now.

Draco was really angry, "Look Hermione, I know you didn't ask us to come after you, but the fact of the matter is that we did. Instead of being hostile you could be a little bit more grateful and appreciative." Hermione's cheeks were red as she had now been put in her place.

The girls were all silent not knowing what to say to the two people who were quarreling. They all felt the strong tension between Draco and Hermione. Katie feeling very uncomfortable broke the tension and said " Look it's getting really late, and I for one am hungry. I say we find some food and try to find a place to sleep for the night."

They all decided that Katie was right and began to walk together. They silently made their way to what looked like a forest. The sound of a running river, birds, and rustling of bushes could be heard. The moon was full and it made a good source of light.

"Alright ... I hear the river, I'll see if I can catch something for us to eat." said Angelina and she started to make her way until Adrian grabbed her by her arm.

"I'm not letting you go all by yourself Angelina. I'm going with you weather you like it or not." said Adrian firmly. Angelina looked at him and shrugged seeing as how she had no choice in the matter.

"Well I'm going to go get some fire wood." Katie said and made her way through, with Marcus following closely behind.

"I know, since Angelina and Adrian are going to try to catch something, so I'll look for fruit and vegetables that we can eat." said Alicia.

" I was thinking the same thing" grinned Terrence "After you" he continued causing her to get irritated.

" I'll try to find some good ground where we can sleep and I'll set up tent." said Ginny. Blaise smiled at her and said "That's a two person job Gin, I'm not letting you go without me.

This left Draco and Hermione by themselves. They stood there looking at each other. Nothing but silence stirred between them. " Well I'm going to do some research to see if there is some way I can find a way back to our time." She sat on rock and opened the book and concentrated so hard that Draco knew she was doing it to avoid communicating with him.

She felt his eyes on him, and she felt a burning sensation on her cheeks. " Look, you can leave me here. I don't need you stay with me" she finally said earning her a glare from Draco.

"YOU ARE TAKING THIS HATING ME THING WAY TOO FAR HERMIONE!" he roared. She looked at him and glared back.

"I NEVER SAID I HATED YOU DRACO!" she shot back defensively as she closed the book and stood up so she was now right in front of his face.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her eyes " Really? You could have fooled me. Everytime I try to get near you, you move away. Every time that I look at you , you turn away. If that's not hate or loathing I don't know what it is." said Draco and he took his hands off of her and cowered his head shaking it. He was about to turn his head away from her but she turned it back so that he was facing her again.

Her eyes were watery and she was quivering. she began in a shaky voice " You think if I hated you, I wouldn't be over you. That my heart wouldn't still be broken because of what happened two years ago. " A tear fell from her eye causing Draco's heart to soften towards her.

He wiped the tear from her eye, and held her close to him and whispered "Then why do stay away from away me?"

"Because I don't know how to act around you." Hermione began as he stroked her back. "It's hard to look at the person whose been the cause of my heartache and the cause of my joy."

"Mione I never meant to hurt you. But you have to realize I was hurting over you too. You're not the only one whose heart was broken. I'm sure if those letters hadn't got in the way we'd still be together." Draco said and he looked at her intensely.

They stared at each other for a long period of time " Mione?" he whispered into her ear, and she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she whispered back softly.

"Do you think we could ever get what we had back?" she stood silent "In time she whispered" and she gave him a light peck on the lips.

* * *

She turned and headed back to the rock that she had been sitting on. She opened the book and looked up at Draco and smiled "Well come here silly, two heads are better than one." He smiled back at her and joined her as they tried to figure out how to get back to the future.

"Just because I'm letting you help me out with the camp ground doesn't mean..." began Ginny but was cut by Blaise who pressed his lips firmly against hers. He held her putting his arms around her waste tightly. She let herself kiss back for a few seconds until she realized what was happening.

She pulled her lips away from his and took his arms off of her waist. "Pull another stunt like that Zabini and I'll..." again she was cut off again by him kissing her this time she let kissed back for a little bit longer and tore herself off of him again.

She was furious again, furious with him for kissing her, and furious with herself for kissing back two times in a row. The tall dark man had a grin on his face "Oh come on Gin, look me in the eye and tell me you don't like kissing me." He was smiling, acting confident making her even more furious.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that question Blaise!" She stormed at him looking more furious than ever.

Blaise couldn't understand why she was so furious "What are you so angry about? I love you and judging from how you were acting when you thought I was dead, I'd say you still love me." he moved closer to her and she backed up to keep a distance from him.

"That's your problem Zabini, you assume things to much. Just because you want to get back together you think you can just pick up where you left off? IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" she yelled and she turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were falling from her eyes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to hug her but she pushed him off "Don't touch me." she whispered as she tried to hold her tears in.

Blaise was starting to get a bit frustrated, " Look Gin, I know I hurt you. But you have to understand I didn't mean too. I'd never hurt you on purpose. I'm trying everything I can think of to get you back. "

"Two years, Blaise I've done nothing but think of you. I've tried hating for both of those years but I never could. " she cried this time she was trying to catch her breath through tears.

"Oh and you thought that the two years that we weren't together was a walk in the park for me! WELL IT WASN'T! I wrote you to never right me again, because I couldn't bear the thought of keeping contact with you and not being able to have your love for myself! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A HOT HEAD MAYBE YOU'D REALIZE THAT YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE HURT!" he barked at her causing her tears to stop in that instant.

She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were watery. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she looked in his eyes.

"It's okay" he said back coolly and turned his back away from her, this time it was her who turned him around to kiss him on his lips.

"I do..." she murmured after she took her lips off his leaving him with a confused look on his face, "still love you." she continued.

He smiled and they walked for a bit until they saw a nice spot of wide space for them and their friends to spend the night.

* * *

"KATES! WAIT UP WILL YOU?" said Marcus through breaths who was trying to catch up to Katie who wouldn't slow down. She was purposely avoiding having to say anything to him.

He was finally able to get in front of her and said " I said slow down."

Katie decided to play dumb and said " Oh I'm sorry guess I didn't hear you, now if you'll excuse me.."

She walked away from him even faster, but the faster she moved the faster he caught up with her.

He was getting frustrated " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he sneered at her.

She gave him a condescending look and coolly said "Get a mirror, then you'll see what my bloody problem is."

"And what the hell have I done to deserve to be treated like dirt beneath the bottom of your shoe? I'd really like to know Bell." he barked back at her. She could tell he was getting irritated he and all the boys called her and her friends by their last names when they were either angry or joking around. This time she knew he was angry.

"NOTHING I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! LOOK YOU WANTED TO COME TO PICK UP WOOD, NOW SHUT UP AND DO JUST THAT!" she screamed making Marcus angry but he stopped questioning her and they both started to pick up wood hastily.

Their movements were hasty as if they were taking both of their frustrations out on the sticks of wood that they were gathering. There was only heavy breathing and grumbling heard as they continued when all of a sudden "OUCH" came out from Katie's mouth alerting Marcus right away.

She had her back turned to him as she examined her index which had a splinter from the wood in it.

"Here let's have a look at it." Marcus finally softened as he reached out his hand for her to put in.

"I'm fine" she said as she kept her back turned to him.

He let out a sigh "Look you're not going to get it out like that, your hands are moving to much. Besides there isn't enough light. Now give me your hand and get your wand so we could get better lighting."

She was hesitant and she gave him a questioning look, but finally gave her his hand. He eyed the splinter which was a little deep. He was very careful and very gentle with her hand so that she wouldn't feel anymore discomfort. As he was concentrating on the splinter she was concentrating on him.

She remembered how no matter what type of odd situation she was in, he always made it easy for her to be comfortable.

Marcus was nearly finished when he felt a drop of liquid hit his own hand which was still on Katies.

"Looks like we're going to have some rain to night huh." he said absently not looking up at Katie's face as finally got the splinter out.

He finally realized that it wasn't a raindrop he had felt it was one of Katie's tears. Her tears kept on falling and Marcus was confused, "Did it hurt that bad?" he asked thinking she was crying because of the splinter.

She shook her head and sniffled. Not wanting to talk. She was crying because she knew she was treating him horribly for something he had no control over. Yet a part of her was angry because he should have known her better and should've known that she'd never want another man besides him. She was still angry about the break and still angry about the forged letters, and she felt guilty because she knew Marcus was trying his best to win her back and she was being difficult. This is why she was crying because she had a lot of unleashed emotion.

"I'M SORRY!" she finally said through sobs, as Marcus pulled her close to calm her down. "I loved you so much and you should have known Marcus. You should have known that I would never replace you with another man."

"Kates, I know. I was stupid I wasn't thinking cause I was mad, hurt , and heartbroken at the same time. I didn't think logically. All I thought about was the fact that I had lost you. Or at least I thought I did." he let out. " I'm trying my hardest to win you back, and if I do I promise Katie, I'll never lose you or hurt you again. I love you" he finally finished.

She looked up at him " There are no ifs Marcus my heart has always belonged to you. No one else." she whispered as she drew herself in closer to him.

He grinned, " Here I thought you hated me, and we had no chance. And I thought I was suppose to be the unpredictable one." he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh..." Katie whispered as she pressed her lips against his missing the feeling of it for two years was way to long.

* * *

"Thirteen" yelled out Angelina who was using her wand and spells to make fish come out of the water and making Adrian catch them as they came up.

"Thirteen already?" said Adrian who wanted to start a conversation with his ex girlfriend. It had been nothing but counting and strictly fishing.

"Yes thirteen, that's about 1 more than half the women you slept with remember?" she said dryly. She was also still bitter towards him for thinking such thoughts of her in his letter. "Or has it gone up from 25 to 50 during the two years that you haven't graced me with your majestic presence" she said sarcastically.

Well if she was going to play smart, than so was he. She'd been ignoring him acting as if he were invisible for almost the whole day. "Actually that's only half. I've slept with 26. Or has two years jogged your memory so much that you forgot that we slept together." he said so nonchalantly as if it was just another of his affairs. He felt something at the pit of his stomach and realize what he had just said and how he said it. He wish he could take it back but it was too late.

This already drove an already angry Angelina into a raging Angelina. She was making the fish come out faster so that each one was flipping on Adrian and slapping him on the face.

"Angelina, I didn't mean for it to..." she wasn't listening to him, all she did was make more and more fish pop out until he couldn't hold anymore. She finally stopped and stomped her way onto the shore of the lake.

"Angelina, I'm sorry." he tried to tell her.

She turned to look at him " It's alright , it's my fault to think that you would consider me as something more than a notch on your bed post . So stop apologizing." she said coolly.

"Is that what you think? You think you're just another notch on my bed post?" he looked at her intently. " Well I've got news for you Angelina Johnson . Your Not!" he was hurt that she didn't believe in his love for her.

" I don't want to hear lies! So just shut up!" Angelina said as she started fixing some of the fish into the net.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS?" he stated in fiery voice "YOUR PROBLEM IS YOUR TO DAMN PROUD AND STUBBORN AND WON'T LISTEN TO WHAT ANY ONE ELSE HAS TO SAY!" he was now only few inches away from her.

She was a little shaken and she started to move away , but he grabbed her by both her wrist and sat her down. " NO, YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN AND YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN GOOD. I WAS MISERABLE FOR TWO YEARS WITHOUT YOU. I HAD SLEPT WITH NO ONE! NO ONE! CAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THINKING OF YOU!" he bellowed. She was for the most part speechless. He continued on "DAMNIT ANGELINA I WAS SO INLOVE WITH, I STILL AM! BUT YOU WON'T HAVE IT!" he finally finished and he started to kneel to his knees in exhaustion.

Tears were falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry...I don't know what to say." she began .

" Damnit, just tell me you still love me and that we can be together." he whispered.

" Look I didn't mean to treat you so harsh, I just thought it would be easier if I pushed you away." she stated " It's so hard, it hurts to love someone so much and have that fear of losing them again. I'm so tired of fighting." she said as she rested her head into his chest.

As he stroked her back he whispered into her ears " I know Angel but the best things in life are worth fighting for. I'm always having to fight for you so I know that you're the best."

They locked eyes and they slowly and their lips met for the searing kiss that they both had wanted to give each other for the two long years that they were apart. He stroked her cheeks to wipe the tears of happiness that had fallen from her eyes.

"Angelina, tell me." he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you Adrian Pucey" she whispered back knowing that it was those words he wanted to hear.

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" said red faced Alicia as she stared daggers into Terrence.

"FINE I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!" retorted Terrence who had had just about enough of her abuse.

"I CAN CLIMB A TREE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! " retorted Alicia who was so mad at herself for leaving her wand in Hermione's bag.

Terrence acciod fruit from left and right. He thought it was the easiest task, while Alicia had to do things the muggle way since her pride would not let her ask him for help.

"I don't understand why she's being such a pain." Terrence mumbled to himself, or at least he thought he mumbled it to himself until an apple hit him on his head. " Ouch"

"Now that's what a I call pain" Alicia evilly grinned .

That was the last straw. The woman had tripped him, thrown things at him all day long and he wasn't having any more of it. He had tried to be nice.

"ACCIO ALICIA" he waved his wand and she instantly fell into his arms, but not without kicking and screaming.

"YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU JERK!!!" she screamed.

"Hmmmm...that's probably the nicest thing you said to me today love. Aside from, ass, bastard, git. Am I missing anymore?" he stated as he rolled his eyes. She was ready to pounce on him to attack but he was ready for her.

"Incarcerous" he flicked his wand and Alicia was tied up to the apple tree. She was about to speak again but Terrence flicked his wand and her mouth was gagged.

"Alright darling, since I have the wand I'll be doing the talking. You've been calling me names, and if you really wish for me to act like those names so be it. But I am here to tell you that I have been patient, generous, and I have taken a lot of bullshit today. I love you Alicia Spinnet but a man can only be pushed so far. I won't lose myself respect!" he stated in a dangerously calm voice. "Is that understood?" She nodded, and with that he undid the gag.

Her eyes were becoming watery and as the gag fell of she started to sob. "YOU HURT ME! You really hurt me. I was acting out pain and anger." she tried to explain herself.

"I understand that Alicia, but I was in pain as well. Your treatment of me has increased the pain. A man can only take so much. I'd do anything for you , but please don't let me lose my dignity." he said coolly.

He let out a sigh and he undid the ropes that he had bound her in. " I'm sorry I had to reduce to such tactics but you are impossible to talk to when your angry."

He had collected enough food to last all 10 of them for a week. He said a charm and placed them in a sack. " Alright...you don't have to pi-" he was about to tell her she didn't have to pick fruit anymore, but she cut him off with her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I love you I do." she kept kissing he cheeks waiting for him to return her kisses. For a moment he had forgotten how to breath . How he'd long for her touch over the past years. They had such power over each other.

'I'm sorry too Alicia, I've never stopped loving you." he replied back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Blaise had finished setting the camp up and used their wands to make arrows in the sky that would guide their friends to the campground.

Everyone looked to the sky and headed to camp. Everyone was walking hand in hand and they could all tell that everything was as it should be.

As they were eating everyone looked to Hermione to see if she had found a way for them to get home yet. She shook her head in utter despair. "I'm afraid I've looked everywhere. It will be a miracle if we ever get back to our time."

They were all tired and were ready to turn in for the night. There were two separate tents set up. Everyone wished each other a good night, and that they would all try to find a way to get home in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'll be. These ones are nothing like the others." said Athena as she, Artemis, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Hebe kept a watch on them.

"What in Zeus's name is going on here?" demanded Hera the queen of the gods. She made her were way towards the living map.

"Mother, these humans are not like the others. They're different. They have these small scepters that help them do godlike things." began Hebe " But they do seem harmless." Hera watched the sleepers, and was curious about them.

"Athena, Zeus has seen these beings for himself already hasn't he?" she questioned and the goddess of wisdom nodded.

The queen of the gods searched for her husband who was staring at the balcony overlooking the stars in the sky. "Husband, what are we to do with the new beings?" she asked.

"Funny you should mention, I was thinking we could bring them up here." he said looking at her.

Hera's smile turned into a straight line " I've seen the sleeping females, they're quite breathtaking, and if that is the reason..." Hera began .

"My Queen, that is not. I just think it safer that they're here. If the other beings notice what they are able to do, they may question our power." Zeus said in defense. He always hated his wife's insecurities. Of course she was not to fully be blamed for Zeus and infidelity came hand in hand.

"Alright, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hebe, Athena, Persephone and I will look after them. While you figure out how to take care of the males." she stated not wanting any of the girls near Zeus.

"Darling?" Zeus questioned Hera and she turned to look at him.

"We could have more fun with them. Wouldn't it be interesting to put them in our latest game?" Hera nodded with a crooked smile and went back to the other goddesses who looked at her with questioning eyes.

"They are to be put here on Olympus." she stated.

The gods and goddesses were gigantic in their god form, after all, they were the children of titans. They reached into the map of the living and pulled the 10 sleepers into Olympus. They put the women into the goddesses side of Olympus, and the men into the side of the gods.

"Remember we all have to have to be in human form before they wake tomorrow. Remember a mortal cannot look at a god or goddess in their natural state." she stated wickedly and gave a crooked smile. She was remembering the time that she had tricked one of Zeus's lovers into making him show himself in his god state.

"Yes mother, we all remember Semele." Hebe stated shaking her head.

"Well alright, then good night ladies. Tomorrow should turn out very interesting." she stated again with a grin. She left the other goddesses contemplating her words.

"What do you think she meant by that Hebe?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know, but I hope that they're planning on involving these humans in the latest game we're planning. It would be too cruel." Hebe said with frown on her face.

"Well she's right about one thing." Aphrodite began as the other goddesses looked at her " Tomorrow should really be very interesting. These poor humans aren't going to know what hit them."

A/N: QueenBee11, playful, munchkin1991,Akkiejj, Mignun,Disposable Tears,kanish, mark my words, fussyrussy, akkie and emily. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter.

For the next chapter all I'm going to give away is that, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, and Eros in the next chapter. The latest game that the gods and goddesses are playing will be revealed.


	6. Seperate Shores

A/N: To mignun, emily, fussyrussy, akkiejj, kanish, mark my words, O-Jackie-O. Thank you for all of your reviews.I'm really glad that some of you guys are liking my idea of putting the Greek gods in this story. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: As all of you know I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I also do not own any of the gods goddesses and Greek legends mentioned in this story.

* * *

Morning arrived and the women found themselves lying awake on the most comfortable beds they had been on. It the beds were made of gold and ivory. Hung over their beds were see through drapes with shining pearls.

The men on the other hand, had beds made of ivory and ruby lining. Their drapes were not see through. Instead they head leaves made of pure gold that sequenced into drapes. They all wondered how they ended up in such a beautiful place. Most importantly the girls wondered where the men were and vice versa.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny as she looked around in amazement and shock. Never had she seen a place so magnificent. It was even more beautiful than Hogwarts on the days of celebrations. The girls gave a shrug as all of their eyes started to scan the room.

Each of them got out of their beds and hurried to the door to try to find the men. When they opened the door however, they were greeted by five very beautiful women. One of the women, had a set of silver bow and arrows, the other had an owl on her shoulder, another was carrying a golden cup, another had a golden girdle on her waist, and the last had a wreath of flowers in her hair. They were all wearing white silk peploses. The girls stood in silence as they stared at the women across from them.

The lady with long black hair, ivory skin, and midnight blue eyes who was holding the arrows introduced herself as Artemis. She eyed the girls one by one and finally stopped when she came to Angelina. " I choose this one. I'll be her guardian." Artemis smiled. "Your turn Athena."

A lady with brown hair ,olive skin and grey eyes stepped up and examined the girls just like Artemis did. " I'll take care of this one." she stated as she pointed to Hermione. Angelina and Hermione just looked at each other.

Persephone a beautiful woman who had blue eyes and the wreath of flowers on fiery red hair chose Katie. With that, there were two women left to choose.

Hebe, the youngest looking of the three who was holding the cup had her eye on Ginny the whole time and chose to be her guardian. She had a youthful look. She had emerald green eyes and jet black hair and tanned skin.

"You were the one I wanted from the very beginning." stated the lady with beautiful golden blonde hair and sea blue eyes who was wearing the golden girdle as she made her way closer to Alicia. "I'm Aphrodite by the way."

_"Artemis, Athena, Persephone, Hebe, and Aprhodite." _Hermione thought to herself. She knew those names very well. She learned about them while reading about the history of Greece. Her eyes started to go as wide as saucers. "Heavens! We're on Mt. Olympus. " she shrieked causing her friends and the goddesses to look at her.

"Clever one you are. That's exactly why I chose you." smiled Athena. She introduce herself as the goddess of wisdom. All the girls started remembering their reading on the gods and goddesses in school. All of their stories were quite interesting.

"I'm to interrupt but we were wondering if you might know where our boyfriends are." asked Ginny in a worried voice. All of girls looked to the goddesses with hopeful eyes.

Aphrodite smiled and looked at them. "Don't worry you'll be reunited with your male companions before tonight. First, Hera wants a meeting with all of you."

The girls made their way to follow the five goddesses. They each scanned their surroundings and were in awe of everything that they saw. Every thing was beautiful. The floor that they walked on was made of white marble mixed in with swirls of gold. The pillars and columns that looked like they were made out of clouds. The walls were made of clear crystal. When they looked out all they could see was clouds.

When they finally got to their destination they were in awe of a beautiful woman sitting on a bejeweled throne. She had very light blonde hair, that it was almost white. Her eyes where a striking amber. She was very regal looking. On her lap sat a peacock that she petted as she eyed all of the women. She shook her head and she looked like she was disappointed.

"I will not have five impure mortal women gallivanting in the home of the gods and goddesses." she stated firmly as she stepped closer to the three. The girls were confused.

"You five will join me in the sacred spring in Kathanos." she stated as she nodded. All the women were a bit intimidated by the goddess and didn't refuse.

"Will you five be coming with us?" asked Alicia as she turned to Aphrodite. All the girls were hoping that they would. The five goddesses seem kinder. Hera on the other seemed like she could go either way. They couldn't tell weather they were in trouble, or weather they were on her good side.

Aphrodite didn't get a chance to answer Alicia because Hera answered for her. "There is really no need for them to join us. Athena , Artemis, Hebe are still chase. Persephone is married to Hades so she doesn't need to. As for Aphrodite, well let's just say it would be a day wasted for her to get her purity back since she makes love to any good looking man any place anytime."

Aphrodite gave a little blush of irritation. "Still angry are we. That Paris chose the goddess of love over the goddess of marriage." At this Hera's smug smile turned into a line. "Your jealousy is known throughout Olympus and throughout world."

Alicia, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Ginny tried their best to keep their giggles inside. It occurred to them that although these were goddesses, they had very human emotions. When the two goddesses finally finished bickering, Hera looked at the girls.

"Come we leave now." she stated. With that she had them hold hands and close their eyes and transported them with her to the sacred spring of Kathanos.

The men on the other hand were being bathe by sea nymphs, since Zeus, Poseidon, Hadies thought it would be best. The gods explained that it was suppose to have been Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, and

Eros that were to have been with them but they were all away on errands. The men knew who the gods were and didn't mind being with them since they knew that the women were safe. They actually rather liked the idea of the three most powerful gods of Olympus were all of their guardians.

The girls were also being bathe by sea nymphs and when they had finished Hera had them dressed in different attires. She let each of them choose a color of silk that they preferred. Angelina opted for a baby blue, Hermione opted for lavender, Ginny opted for green, Katie opted for yellow, and Alicia opted for pink.

All of their hairstyles were done with wreaths of golden leaves, and the nymphs permanently enchanted their hair to be long and flowy . When they looked in the mirror they were amazed at the glow of innocence that had remained up on them. When Hera was done they also so a look of purity in her. It was no wonder that no matter how many time Zeus sought other lovers he kept coming back to her.

The men on the other hand were dressed like warriors. They had on what looked like roman sandals for men. Their suits were made of brown leather. The men couldn't help but think that they each resembled some of the statues that they had scene of Alexander, Achilles, Odysseus, and few other ancient heroes before they arrived at the auror orientation.

When they had all finished preparing, themselves Hera brought the women back to Olympus so that all the gods of Olympus could see her and Zeus's new female ponds of the game. The men were also brought back by Zeus.

The men were the first to arrive and awaited the girls. As they saw the huge golden doors open, they stared in amazed by the beauty of their girlfriends. The women looked absolutely gorgeous. The men weren't the only men who were in awe. True they looked somewhat like gladiator warriors, but it was very sexy. The women ran to into the arms of the men that they loved and each of them were picked up enthusiastically.

Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hebe, and Persephone wore smiles as they saw the affection that the men and women were giving to each other. Hera on the other hand, didn't wear a smile for she saw her husband looking at each one of the girls longingly. Not to mention the fact that the five new male visitors didn't notice her regal presence before they noticed the five women.

Angelina was latched onto Adrian and he onto her as if they never wanted to let the other one out of their sight again. Alicia and Terrence were touching each other faces looking at each other as if they've never seen anything more amazing than the other person in their whole entire life. Blaise had his arms around Ginny's waist while she leaned against him stroking his arms. Hermione's head was nuzzled into Draco's neck while he inhaled the scent of her hair. Marcus and Katie were in a tight embrace with her head against his chest, and he stroking her back.

While the ten were enjoying being reunited they saw the golden doors open again. This time there were five men who all the girls assumed to be the other gods that were missing. The first was blonde tanned man with fierce blue eyes. He wore a set of golden bow and arrows. The next was a man who was wearing a helmet and winged sandals. After, a man with brown hair and fiery amber eyes just like Hera's, walked in carrying a sword. Behind him was a man with a wreath of vine on his black hair who had dark eyes like Zeus and was eating grapes. The last of five was a blonde man who had sea blue eyes like Aphrodite who managed to make the wings he had on his back disappear. All five men were extremely attractive.

"Are these the people that we are suppose to guard and train?" asked the blond with the golden arrows as he looked to Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.

"Correction, those are the men that you were suppose to train. Your father, Poseidon, and I have decided that they'd be better trained with the three of us." said Hades as he shook his head.

"Oh well if that be the case, then we can train the women." stated the man with the sword a little bit to eagerly. His eyes were set on Ginny . " I'll take that one right there!" He made his way towards Ginny until Blaise moved her behind his back.

"You're not getting anywhere near my girlfriend! Besides she's already got a guardian it's Hebe." Blaise stated looking like he was about ready to commit murder.

"He's right Ares, you know we Gods and Goddesses are protective of our favorites. Go anywhere near her and I'll make sure you cry like a baby like you always do!" said Hebe causing many of the gods and the mortals to laugh.

When the blonde with the golden arrows tried to claim Angelina, Adrian attached her even closer to his body that she almost found it hard to believe that she could still breath. Artemis witnessed the scene and she stood next Angelina. "Sorry Apollo my twin, but she's under my protection. I'll share most things with you but not this one. She's special to me."

Adrian bent down closer to Angelina's ear and whispered " What the bloody hell is it with twins and you anyway?" She looked up and smiled and gave him a small peck in the lips proving to him and everyone else that he was the only man for her.

Dionysus was next and aimed for Katie, but Marcus proceeded to hoist Katie over his shoulder to keep the young God away from her. Hades noticed the young couple from the beginning. He was reminded of himself and Persephone. Like himself Marcus was dark and mysterious and like Persephone Katie was full of life and passion. " Step aside Dionysus, that woman is under the protection of my wife." he stated. Persephone gave him a warm smile. She looked at Marcus to give him a signal that it was now okay to put Katie down.

"I'm sorry my son, but Eros you can't protect that one either. She's under my protection." Aphrodite told her son who was trying to get Alicia out of Terrence's grip. The young God was lucky he was an immortal for if he wasn't he would've been buried six feet under if Terrence had his way.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" yelled Hermione who was being taken up in to the air by the man with the winged Helmet and winged sandals. Draco was holding onto her legs yelling at the man to put his girlfriend down. The man was lucky he could fly because if he couldn't Draco would make sure that flying wouldn't have been the only thing he couldn't do anymore.

"Hermes it would be wise for you to let the young woman go. She's already in love with someone else. From the looks of things she's chosen wisely. Besides she's under my protection. It wouldn't be intelligent to make the goddess of both wisdom and war tactic angry now would it?" stated Athena. Hermione was instantly let go and put back into Draco's arms.

"Look, we all appreciate you being our guardian's and all but we just want to get back home to our time." Alicia stated with hopeful eyes towards the gods and goddesses.

Suddenly two more goddesses came in. One looked calm and serene. She was very quiet as she made her way to the center of the room where there was a fire. She had gray eyes and dark brown hair. She looked pure and was very beautiful.

The other woman was holding a silver staff that looked to be the shape of some sort of plant. She had blue eyes and silvery hair. Every time she looked to Persephone there would be a hint of joy and sadness there at the same time. It was understandable that she was sad since she only got to spend six months with her daughter out of the year.

"Hestia , Demeter, we need to have a discussion. It seems that our visitors want to get back to their time. However, we need to discuss matters first." stated Hera.

Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Persephone, and Hebe did not like the sound of Hera's tone. They knew that there would be trouble. The gods and goddesses started to talk amongst themselves.

The men and women had five worried expressions when they saw Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Persephone, and Hebe with sad faces. The goddesses were bargaining to let the men and women go back to their time since they knew that they had the power to do so. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Eros, Ares, and Dionysus on the other hand all were smirks and their faces showed intrigue. Hades, Hestia and Demeter were neutral.

"We have decided that we will let you return to your time." said Hera looking at the men with an odd smile. They all had a feeling that there was some sort of a catch. They were all correct because there definitely was a catch.

"So when can we leave?" asked Katie looking at the gods. As gorgeous as Olympus was, it became ugly every time Dionysus eyed her.

"Before you leave, you must take part in a game that we have been playing. It's actually only just begun." explained Zeus. He wasn't specific and she gave vague answers. The only thing that they were sure of was that if they wanted to go home they would have to do what the gods wanted.

"You will find out what the game is in time. I'm sure you will figure it out once you're in it." said Zeus as he looked at the men and women. He motioned for Poseidon and Hades to come closer to him and they did.

Zeus called the five men forward and blew his breath into each one. "With the breath I've given all five you, you will have full knowledge of fighting skills and will be able to defend yourselves well." The men nodded although they did not like what this was all leading up to. Why on earth would they need fighting skills.

Poseidon stepped to them next and blew his breath on them as well. "With my breath all five of you will learn how to survive in the sea. The sea shall not conquer you." The men understood this, maybe their way home was through the sea because it was by way of water that they had arrived in this time in the first place.

Hades was next and he blew his breath. " As you know, I am the god of the underworld. No one knows what to expect after death. So with my breath you shall always find yourselves prepared for the unexpected." Although it was mysterious , the men all agreed that Hades' breath was the most valuable of the three.

When they were finished, Zeus hung golden medallions with a thunderbolt embedded on them around the men's necks. The men had no idea why he did this, and they didn't ask. They were each given a sword, a shield, and a helmet. They stood silent and feared the reason why they were being given these items.

The women were extremely worried. Sure the men had everything to protect themselves, but what about them? How were they to survive? They were sure they'd survive the sea's with their boyfriends with them. They were also sure that the men would do their best to protect them. But what if the unexpected came, and they weren't together. What would they do then?

As if the goddesses had read their minds, the women were called by Athena, Artemis, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Hebe .

Hermione was first up. Athena gave her a smile. Athena shaped her lips into a small circle and started making bird noises. With that a white owl came flying through. "Here she's yours . Anytime you find yourself in need of me or any of the other goddesses, send her back and she will call for us." the goddess stated Athena gave her a kiss on the cheek and Hermione smiled nervously. She put a necklace around her neck that was in the shape of an olive branch with leaves.

Persephone gave Katie a necklace with a pendant that looked like a star shaped crystal. She kissed Katie's head and said "This crystal will light your way in times that you feel you are in darkness. Or when you are literally in the dark and can't see." Katie was a bit nervous. She knew that each goddess had their reason for doing things. However this felt eerie. She saw it in the look of the five guardians.

Alicia approached Aphrodite when she was called. She gave her a golden locket that was in the shape of a heart that had a dove imbedded on it. "When you or any of your friends are lost and need to be found just rub on the pendant and your loved ones will sense where you are. No matter how long it takes they will eventually find you." All of these gifts the girls appreciated. However, each time that they were being given gifts it sounded like they would be more and more in danger.

"These arrows never miss. It will shoot straight at the object you want to shoot. They never run out as well. They only become visible when you really need them. There will come a time when you'll need to use these to protect the ones you love." stated Artemis. Angelina hands were shaking when Artemis handed her the set of bow and arrows. She'd never killed anyone before and wasn't looking forward to it. She was holding in her tears but her friends new that she wanted to cry. "Using it to protect yourself and the one's you love is not immoral." whispered Artemis as she hugged her sensing her worry. After she hung a silver necklace with a pendant of a woman archer standing on a cresent moon around her neck.

Hebe the youth goddess called Ginny towards her. She had a necklace with a small golden circular vile on it. There was a chalice pouring contents out imbedded on it. "This contains healing liquid. It will fix all wounds. Fatal, or not. However, I must tell you now that although it does heal all wounds, those wounds cannot be healed when the person has passed to the afterlife." As Ginny put on the necklace her spine shivered. Now there were talks that this game could be deadly.

After they had finished, they were escorted outside of the throne room to have dinner. The gods decided to let the ten of them eat alone together. They were fed the finest meats, fruits, and bread. They drank the best wine they had ever tasted. Although everything was wonderful they were silent. Everyone could sense the tension. No one said anything but they all knew what they were all thinking about .

" Ter? Could you past the wine please?" asked Angelina. Terrence looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Angelina are you should you want more, you might get sick." he stated as he looked as his friend in concern. Angelina decided that he was right. Her face was still pale.

Alicia grabbed the wine from Terrence started drinking it from the bottle. "Oy, what did I just tell Angelina?" Terrence said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Look I know you girls can't help but be scared. However as long as we're together nothing bad will happen. Even if something were to happen we'd overcome it. We always do." said Blaise as he looked at all of his friends.

"As long as we're all together Blaise? Look the gods can be twisted, what if they find a way to tear us apart!" said Hermione shaking. She hated not knowing what was going on. She wished that Hades had blew his breath into her. Maybe she could handle the thoughts of the unexpected twist and turns. She was unprepared. It peeved her to know that she had no clue as to what was going on. The girl who was always over prepared for almost everything was stumped.

When they had finished eating they were called to one more meeting with the gods and goddesses. They explained that when they would wake up from their sleep that they would find themselves at sea on a ship. The men and women were ready to head to sleep but Hera had one more thing to say.

"I hope you don't mind but we'll be keeping these." she said with a twisted smile. The men and women looked at her with shock as she held onto ten of their wands. They were speechless. Here they were going to be part of some game that sounded really dangerous and they wouldn't even be able to have their wands.

"Oh don't worry you'll be getting them back when the game is over." said Zeus with somewhat of a twisted smile as well.

The men and women had nothing else left to say. Sure they would get their wands back when the game was over. But what if they were over before the game was over? This was the question that had weighed on all of their minds. There was nothing else to do but sleep and hope that maybe that when they awoke in the morning that it would have all just been a bad dream.

Morning came and like the gods and goddesses said the sea breeze hit their faces. The sails were set and everything seemed to be fine. The girls had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. They had eaten breakfast, and the day had seem to go by rather quickly.

Alicia held on tight to Terrance fearing that she would be parted from again. They couldn't help but sense that this would be one of the most dreadful situations that they'd all ever be in. "Terrence, I'm so frightened." said Alicia as she shivered in his arms.

"Look Alicia, I'm here and I'll never leave you alone. None of us will." said Terrence. He and his friends held on to the women and tried to convince them that everything would be okay. It wasn't just the girls that they were trying to convince, they were also trying to convince themselves.

The waves seemed to be hitting a bit rougher and the ship kept rocking. Suddenly Angelina stood still staring out into the ocean. Her face was getting paler by the second. "Angelina, darling was wrong?" asked Adrian. Her eyes were getting wider by the second as she pointed to what was making her pale.

Everyone looked to the direction of her fingers. She was pointing to a wave that was building up higher and higher.

"BLOODY HELL WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed Katie as she saw the tidal wave coming closer and closer.

The men tried to make the ship move faster but even tough they moved faster it seemed like the wave was always catching up. Realizing that there was nothing that they could the girls grabbed on to the men not wanting to be parted from them.

As it approached, the wave formed into a shape of hand. They all knew that this wasn't natural. It was the work of the gods. The hand shaped mass off water was Poseidon's mighty hand. " I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!' screamed Hermione in terror as the hand came crashing to down splitting the ship in two. Her owl managed to fly away before it hit.

The men and women fell overboard and into the water. They kept trying to swim towards each other but every time they got close , huge waves would keep tearing them apart. In exhaustion they couldn't swim anymore. They decided to hold on to pieces of the ship to use as floats. The waves caused them wash up on different shores that were almost exactly opposite from one another. Alicia had clung on to her locket for dear life the whole way.

As day broke the women were seen by some priestess who were working in a temple. They called out to some and pointed in the direction of the females who were washed up on shore. The men made their way towards the women with Hermione's white owl following . The men stared at them speechless by their different beauty each girl held. "They must be sea nymphs, we must take them to the king." said one of the men. The women were then carried into the city walls.

On the opposite shore, the men awoke to find swords facing them. The men holding the swords looked strong and very warlike. The warlike men eyed them curiously and looked in the direction of the medallions. They recognized it as a the sign of Zeus and they lowered their swords. "We must take them to our king." one of them said. The men lifted themselves up to their feet and followed the warriors.

"Please, have you seen five beautiful women. We were on a ship and it got wrecked. We must find them." pleaded Marcus. The warriors shook their heads and guided them towards a spot where there were two men fighting with swords. It looked more like training rather than a real fight and the men were somewhat relieved feeling like they weren't in any real danger yet.

When the two sword fighters spotted the warriors and the new faces they stopped. The stronger looking of the warriors put his sword down and stepped closer to them. He was wearing a helmet so they couldn't get a good look at his face. He eyed them all curiously. He looked to the medallions as well. " You have bodies built for war. Without a doubt you men are a gift from the gods. Since it was my country you landed on you shall all be in a part of my army group." The man said and he took of his helmet. "You are in Thessaly, and I am Achilles king of the Myrmidons."

The men were all in shock to be meeting the Greek legend in person. He had sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes that were mysterious as the sea. He was muscular and looked like he could kill anyone with his bare hands. "You will be trained by me in the art of combat." he stated as he nodded his head. The men did not dare protest him and nodded.

Back in the city where the women were in, the women were finally conscious. They were held by the priestess and taken into some sort of palace. There was a much older man seated in a thrown. He had bright white hair and green eyes. He had wrinkles which was a sign of his old age. However his eyes held wisdom and courage. After the audience he was speaking to left, the priestess brought the five girls directly in front of him.

The king looked at the five women with kindness. "How did you five come to be here?" the king asked.

"We were at sea, and we were shipwrecked. I don't mean to sound rude but we were with our enamored and we haven't found them." Hermione stated with watery eyes. "Please have any of your people seen them your highness." As she waited for an answer her owl came in from a window and landed on shoulder.

"You five were found alone. There were no others." stated the priestess sadly. The women had tears falling out of their eyes.

The king grabbed a cloth from one of his servants and began to wipe their tears. "Come now, no more tears. It breaks my heart to see such pain mixed with such beauty." he looked at them kindly. "You've not found them, so you should not cry for there is a chance that they are still alive."

This gave the girls hope and made them smile. "There that's better." he said looking at their pendants each. He smiled warmly.

"You bring me good advice," he looked at Hermione "You bring me the feeling of youth" he looked at Ginny, "You bring the light in times of my darkness" he looked at Katie, "You are my protection" he looked at Angelina, " And you bring me love." he finished as he looked at Alicia.

"All these things are what any father could want from his daughters." he said as the girls looked him in confusion. " Tell me your names, your full first names." he requested. The girls each introduce themselves.

After that he introduced himself to them. " I am king Priam and now let me introduce you to everyone in the city." He brought the five girls out into balcony of the palace where everyone in the city could see them. " CITIZENS GATHER AROUND PLEASE! I HAVE FIVE PEOPLE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU. SENT FROM THE GODS ARE THESE LOVELY YOUNG LADIES." he started as everyone in the city watched intently and awestruck as the five girls came into view. " THESE ARE, HERMIONE, GINEVRA, ANGELINA, KATHERINE, AND ALICIA. THEY ARE THE NEW PRINCESSES OF TROY!" The girls almost fainted in shock. They had just been made princesses. However they were happy because the king was very kind to them.

"My sons should be home at anytime today. You'll meet them when they have arrived. They'll be so excited to meet you. Especially my young son Paris he has an eye for beautiful things. You five are no exception, I doubt even the Spartan Queen Helen could be as beautiful." said king Priam causing the women to blush. He had the servants take the girls into the bathing chambers, and had them dressed in clothing fit for a Trojan princess.

The Trojan gates opened and the two princes had just come back from their journey in Sparta. The older looking one had long dark hair and dark eyes. His built was strong and fearless. When you looked upon him you couldn't help but respect him. The younger of the two also had dark hair and had a youthful look. His body was toned but unlike that of his brother. His face was handsome and looked like a charmer.

When the servants told the king that the girls were finished bathing and dressing king Priam had them called so that he could introduce them to his sons. When the five women came out they saw the older looking son holding a baby and hugging a woman causing them to smile. Behind them was a younger looking man who was quite handsome and next him was a woman with golden hair and blue eyes she was quite pretty.

The older son was coming closer to them with his son in his hands and the lady who they assumed to be his wife, followed close to him. " I am prince Hector, my father has already told me so much about you. This is my son Astyanax and my wife Andromache." The girls smiled at the three of them. They already liked Hector and his family right away.

The other son eagerly made his way towards them. "You must be the five sea nymphs or princesses that the citizens of Troy are all talking about. I don't think I've ever seen such beauty, well except for Helen of course." Paris said feeling the golden haired woman's eyes burning into his skin with the death glare she was giving him.

"This is Helen" Paris introduced her.

"Helen of Sparta?" questioned Angelina as she looked at the golden haired woman.

"No, Helen of Troy." Paris corrected her and Helen finally gave them a nod and a smile. "We are to be married."

"Oh well congratulations. It's very nice to meet you Queen Helen." smiled Angelina. " I'm Angelina, this Ginevra but you can call her Ginny, Katherine call her Katie if you wish, Alicia, and this is Hermione."

When Angelina got to Hermione's name, a look of sadness came upon Helen's face confusing all of the women. She took a step closer to Hermione, " That was the name of my daughter I had to leave behind." she said with watery eyes. She excused herself from all of them and made her way to her chambers where the servants directed her. Paris soon followed suit. Hector went with his wife and child to the bed chambers. King Priam went to the balcony to look at his city. He had a worried expression on his face. The girls were left alone in their bed chambers together.

"Have you figured out the game yet?" whispered Hermione as she looked to the girls who nodded.

"I just know that the game the gods were talking about is the Trojan War. With Helen now just

arriving, I think it's just begun." said Katie. The girls all wore grim faces, fearing that the men might have washed up on the other side of the war.

As it got late Alicia rubbed on her locket again, hoping it would let Terrence know that she and her friends were alive.

In Thessaly, Terrence could feel Alicia and was not worried. He'd knew that he and his friends would find them. The only thing that he was worried about was for their safety. He hoped that the gods had put them in good hands if they were alive. He felt that he and his friends were lucky. If there was a group of warriors that were near indestructible it was Achilles and his Myrmidons.

A week had passed by and the five men saw a ship landing onto the shores of Thessaly. One of the men came towards them asking for Achilles. Achilles was already nearing them and he called out the man's name. "You're Odysseus?" questioned Draco amazed to meet another Greek legend. The man smiled and nodded.

"Achilles, the Spartan Queen has been stolen and king Menalaus asked us for help."

Odysseus began. "Prince Paris, the prince who seduces women has taken her to Troy."

"I'd love to help, but seeing as how it's that pompous arrogant king Agamemnon's brother. I really don't want to." Achilles explained. " Besides, I was never a suitor for her and neither were you."

"I fight for no king or no woman. I fight for Greece. I'd feel much more confident having you there fighting with us old friend." Odysseus tried convincing him. Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco and Blaise were listening to the conversation intently.

"I have a feeling we should go to Troy. I have a feeling the game we're in is the Trojan War." whispered Adrian looking at the men. Terrence agreed whenever Troy was brought up, he could get a stronger feeling that Alicia and her friends were there. The men watched the on going conversation.

"Besides, I hear that there were new women found on the shores of Troy. King Priam has adopted them as his daughters and made them princesses. Many say they are as beautiful as the Spartan queen possibly even more." Odysseus said as he tried to remember the names.

The men all looked wide eyed and interrupted with excitement. "Were their names Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny." asked Terrence causing Odysseus and Achilles to look at him curiously.

Odysseus gave a smile "The first three are correct but the last two..." he began but Blaise cut him off.

"Ginevra, and Katherine then." he said and Odysseus's smile grew wider. "Yes that would be correct, but how do you know?" Odysseus asked.

The men were all relieved to find out that their girlfriends were still okay. " Achilles those were the women that we were with before we were shipped wreck. I beg you your highness please let us go to Troy." Achilles was reluctant but Odysseus smiled at them.

"Now you wouldn't want to part young lovers now would you? Just say you'll give it a thought." said Odysseus and he winked at the men as he made his way back down the shore towards his army from Ethica.

He looked at the men whose eyes were pleading. He was rather intrigued with his new followers. When he had trained them they showed incredible knowledge and had great speed and agility. Second to Patroclus they were becoming his favored fighters. He looked at them intently " I shall make my decision by tomorrow. First I must meet with someone to ask for advice."

Night time fell and the cool breezes caressed Achilles' chiseled face. After waiting for a moment he saw the figure of a woman coming towards him. She had graying hair and blue eyes just like his. It was the sea nymph Thetis. Achilles gave his mother a warm smile as she came closer to him.

She touched her sons face and looked deeply in his eyes. She sensed that he was in deep thought, and she knew exactly was he thinking. It was about the offer to go to war. Without him even asking she answered the questions he had in his mind. "If you decide to stay here, you will fall deeply in love with a woman and have many children who will love you dearly. You will have many descendants after you and die a peaceful death, but your name will be lost through out time." she stated.

Achilles lingered his eyes on her wanting to know what would happen to him if he did go to war. Thetis knowing her son, was reluctant to tell him for she knew which path he would choose. With a heavy sigh she said " This war will be remembered throughout all of time, it will never be forgotten. You will have glory and will go down in history as one of the greatest heroes of all time. Your name shall be known all over the world. Future heroes and conquerors will look to you as their role model." she finished and his eyes were shining with interest but faded when he saw his mother's tears coming from her eyes.

He looked at her questioningly " There is something you are not telling me mother." She embraced her son and held him tight. After she let go, he tilted her chin gently so he could look into here eyes, encouraging her to tell him. With another heavy sigh and tear falling down her cheek she said " I fear that if join this war, I shall never see you again for your glory walks hand in hand with your doom."

She gave him one last hug and made her way to leave him with his thoughts. He knew his mother was crying because she already knew his decision. He made his way to turn in for he night and awaited the morning to make his announcement to his men.

When morning came, Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise found their door to their quarters being knocked on. When Marcus opened it he found Achilles at the other end of it. The men looked at him with eager faces knowing that he had made his decision.

Achilles looked at all of them with a very unreadable expression. The men were nervous. If he said no to Troy, that would mean they'd have to find another way to be reunited with girls.

After a breath of silence Achilles finally said " We make ready to leave for Troy."

* * *

A/N: To everyone who read this, I didn't realize how long I made this chapter. If any of you like I can reduce the chapter size. If you like the length of the chapters I can keep it that way. Just please let me know your preferences. I'll decide by majority. Thanks again to all of you for reading. 


	7. Changing the Past

A/N : Sorry Guys I've been gone for a long time but I am back... I've decided to work with one story at time. They will be completed in this order

1.) All Greek To Me

2.) Estate Matters

3.) Bound to Be together

4.) Intertwined...(thinking I might delete this story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The men made made their way onto the ship. The voyage to get to the shore of Troy would take them three days. Achilles looked out on to the sea and his to his army of Myrmidons. He inhaled the air and the overwhelming feeling of something extraordinary about to happen engulfed his senses. "Alright men prepare to set sail, we head for Troy today."

His best friend Patroclus who had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Achilles looked to him questioningly, " King Agamemnon has not yet sailed. He hasn't ordered to set sail till tomorrow." Achilles shook his head and looked at all his men with eyes smoldering with a passionate hatred " Listen men you fight with me and I fight for you. I fight for no king especially not for a king too cowardly to fight his own battles yet so brave to take credit for all the battles won for him. I guarantee before my time is over, that wretch of a king Agamemnon will fall."

Achilles, although a mighty warrior and lethal fighter he possessed a large heart. He looked to his men once more and eyed his soldier Eudorus, " Eudorus, who do you love?" Eudorus answered not even a second after the question was asked, " I love my wife and son your majesty."

Adrian, Terrence, Marcus, Draco, and Blaise tried to see where he was going with this. Achilles' eyes suddenly landed on them, " Alright men who do you love?"

Before the could answer they were interuppted with Achilles answering his own question, " It's those new princesses of Troy, am I correct?" The former Slytherins just nodded.

Satisfied with himself and the answers he received, Achilles addressed his crew again for the last time before they set sail, " I ask some of you about who you love because I want you all to fight with your heart. The most lethal of warriors are the warriors that fight for a cause, especially a cause that means so much to their heart."

The men on the crew roared with a passion as they envisioned their loved ones and were ready to take any foe down no matter how dangerous that foe was. If Achilles asked himself what he love and what his cause was, he'd tell anyone that it was glory. However, he would keep the other reason to himself which was fighting to survive so that he wouldn't break his mother's heart due to her grief of losing him.

His mother probably wouldn't have to grieve as much if he had children that would still have a part of him living inside them. Unfortunately for Achilles, he had to pay a price for being the most sought after warrior in all of Greece. This price was never having the time to fall inlove for living a life wear fighting is everything gave one little time to fall inlove.

His ice blue eyes landed on the five new members of his crew and saw the love and passion in their eyes when he mentioned the five new princesses of Troy. He had never seen that look in any of his men except for himself. This reassured him that these men were probably going to be the most lethal in his army.

He could tell that the women meant everything to these men and without these women the men had nothing. That is what made them dangerous. They had nothing to lose yet everything to gain and those type of men were the most lethal of adversaries and he was glad that they were fighting with him and not against him. "These women must be something special.", Achilles thought to himself not knowing that there was something special waiting out there for him as well.

* * *

In Troy the former Gryffindors were having dinner with Priam and their new adopted family. After Paris had finally stopped stealing glances at them and when she was made aware that the girls were pure to the insistance of the goddess Hera, Helen was finally starting warming up to them.

After she heard the story of how the men had been separated from the women, a lone tear fell from her eye staining her delicate cheek. She looked at Paris and he stared at her with an intense love and passion making it clear that even though his eyes appreciated all beautiful things she was the only for him, " I could not bear it if I were to be away from you."

Alicia, Katie, Hemione, Ginny, and Angelina hated being away from Terrance, Marcus, Draco, Blaise, and Adiran but knew that they had to be strong and also kne in their hearts that they would find their way to each other again.

When they had finished their supper, Angelina strolled over to Hector and Andromache eyeing their infant son Astynax whom she had fallen inlove with when he was first introduced to the girls. She also noticed the loning looks that passed between the prince of Troy and his wife and decided to do them a favor.

Andromache, would be helping Briseis out for the festival of Apollo which was to occur in the next two days and this left her little time to be with her husband.

Angelina reached her arms out to the giggling babe and he enthusiastically made his way into her arms, " He can stay in our chambers tonight."

Hector gave Angelina a kind smile, "He's quite taken with you, we may never get him back." He gave Angelina and the girls brotherly kisses on their heads, and guided Andromache by the small of her back to their chambers.

As they were walking Andromache tilted her head a bit and mouthed a "thank you" to females who smiled and gave her a wink.

" Hmmm...if they're not careful Astynax could wind up with a brother in the near future." joked king Priam. After he had said those words the girls froze but nodded so that Priam would not be upset.

"You all better head to bed now ladies, you'll need your rest since you'll all be busy with Brisies preparing for the festival and the priestess rituals" Priam kissed them each on the cheek and headed to his own chambers.

As the girls got to their rooms, they decided to talk about the reason why they were worried when Priam said Astynax may have a brother in the near future. Hermione sighed, " The only in the near future is Troy's war with Greece. I've learned to love this family and I'm so sad that we are going to lose them. You all know how this story ends."

Katie looked to the girls, " Maybe there's a way that we could change it." The girls all looked to Katie with questioning eyes. Katie shrugged " Look I mean yes this is how the war is suppose to be played out with Troy losing, but whose to say that when Troy falls the whole Trojan royal family has to fall?"

It was Alicia's turn to look at the girls, " You know Katie has a point. We could use the knowledge that we have of what happens in the Trojan war and prevent some things from happening."

Hermione gave a sigh, " We're messing with ancient history here! We can't just try and change it. It's not suppose to happen like that."

Ginny smiled, " Look it's Zeus and Hera's fault that we're stuck in ancient Greece isn't it?" The girls nodded as she continued " Well then I know for a fact that Hera wants Troy to fall since Paris didn't judge her to be the most beautiful of the goddesses. Who knows Hermione, maybe it was suppose to happen like this and we are here for a reason."

Hermione finally relented and gave in. Ginny did have a point maybe their being stuck in ancient Greece was suppose to happen and maybe they were supposed to make a difference. Hermione sighed, " It would be even easier if the men were here to help us. However with the way our luck is going, they're probably on the other side of this war."

Alicia made her way to the balcony, taking in what Hermione had said. She looked at the stars and touched the locket that Aphrodite had given her, " I know you're coming for us" she whispered in the air thinking of Terrence and the rest of her friends.

" Hermione? girls? wake up!" Brisies stated tuggin on each of the females in order to wake them from their slumber.

Priam knew of the love that the females had for their mates, and it was the same way that he loved his late wife Hecuba. He also noticed the noticed the lust filled looks the ladies received from the men of Troy.

If the men these ladies loved felt the same way for them, he knew that they would eventually find each other. In order to protect the girls he decided to have them become priestess of Apollo like his beloved niece Brisies for no citizen of Troy would dare defile or disrespect a priestess of Apollo.

Katie let out an exasperated, " Might as well play along. It is for our own good. We really don't have to worship that arrogant prat of a god." She and the other girls were monotheistic and they would no be worshipping some sun god. They would just go through the motions for show.

When the girls finally finished the priestess ritual it was nearing sundown. When they enetered the palace and saw Helen's lone hooded figure. "She looks likes she's crying" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny moved closer to Helen and enveloped her into a hug, " Helen are you alright?"

Helen looked up with watery eyes, " He's coming for me and it wont be just him. All the citizens of Troy will be in danger and it's all my fault."

Ginny was trying to find the right words " Shhh, Helen don't worry we will make sure that you and many of the Trojans will be safe." Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione made their way towards Helen and Ginny and nodded in agreement.

As they laid back down in bed, Alicia looked to the girls and whispered " The men are coming, I can feel it. I have a feeling that they are going to be part of the Greecian army. I just hope we can get to them in time so that they can help us prevent, so many Trojans from dying."


	8. So Close and Yet So Far

Thank you to everyone who is interested in this story still. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a little bit longer I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowlings work.

* * *

Out on the Aegean sea, there were hundreds of ships that could be seen and one ship far ahead of all the others. Agamemnon, a stout king with long graying hair and medium length graying beard let out a skeptical snort as he watch the ship of Myrmidons sail far ahead of his own ships and the others, " Does that fool think he can take on the beach of Troy all by himself?"

Nestor, an older man with a kind face was king Agamemnon's advisor. He looked to Agamemnon and sighed, " Your majesty perhaps it is not wise to make an enemy out of Achilles, you'll need him to win this war. He has won if not all, then most of your battles for you."

Agamemnon sneered haughtily at his advisor, " You fool, do you not see how many ships of men I have? I have a thousand ships full of Greek soldiers ready to fight for their king. I do not need that Thessalonian warrior king, I am a king of kings and even kings bow before me."

His advisor shook his head, " Yes Agamemnon, you are a king of kings, but the kings were only forced to bow down to you due to the Achilles beating out their champions. They fear you because they fear Achilles, and with Achilles disreguard for you, I'm afraid that you'll lose their allegiance. Yes the soldiers fight for their king, but the Myrmidons fight not only for their king, but Achilles is also their friend and their brother in arms. They love him."

Agamemnon just decided to blow off his advisor's warnings " I am still a king of kings and Achilles is only the king of Thessaly. The men will be loyal to me and any treasure or riches found will still be under my name and I will still be remembered as the greatest king and conquerer even after I die."

Nestor just shook his head and left the king and made his way to Odysseus, deciding that he would be better at engaging in more intellectual conversation. He hated to be king Agamemnon's advisor. The king is in opinion was nothing more than a tyrannical oaf.

On the Myrmidon ship Achilles and his men, could see the beaches of Troy coming into view. He looked to his crew "We kill only those who fight back, and we do not hurt women or children. If you must, only take them as captives so that they don't go off warning their king." This was a rule that he had lived by, he fought only those who were able to fight and a threat to him. He didn't even want to go to Troy at first because he had no war with Troy. The only thing that convinced him was his name being remembered through the ages, and being there for his friend Odysseus.

* * *

The kingdom of Troy was holding two celebrations,one was for the safe return of king Priam's only daughter Cassandra and the second being the festival of Apollo. Cassandra was a beautiful woman with bronze colored hair and brilliant green eyes. Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie made their way to king Priam so that they could introduced themselves to her.

As they approached her she gave them a warm smile and looked at each of them "You, you're Angelina. You are protected by Artemis and your loved one is Adrian. He has a rather kind face. Hair of coal and eyes as blue as the sea." She then turned to Hermione, " You, clever girl are Athena's and are in love with a man with golden hair with eyes gray as the thunderclouds." Angelina and Hermione looked at each other in shock. They never met Cassandra and even though Cassandra may have known their names she'd never seen them before and she was right on with everything she was saying.

Cassandra wasn't finished as she looked to Ginny, " Young one, you are protected by Hebe goddess of youth. You love a man with skin the color of mohagany and eyes as green as emerald. He's quite beautiful." She made her way next to Katie, " You're heart belongs to a man more mysterious and dark as Hades himself. Although dark and mysterious you are his bright light and his heart. It's why Persephone adores you so and you and Marcus are able to touch even the ice cold heart of Hades."

Finally she looked at Alicia, " Your heart is so full of love, that's why Aphrodite loves you. The man you love has hair as golden as the sun, and eyes like the moss that grows in the forest." The five were all in shock as how accurate her readings of them really were.

Hermione wasn't in shock that Cassandra could prophesize, it was the fact that her prophecies were so acurate, and from what she read in the Illiad no one ever believed what Cassandra said. It was really ashame for them since it could have saved their country had they just listened to her.

Many of the kings subjects including Briseis, entered the throne room to listen to the commotion that was stirring up noise.

Alderus the king's advisor looked at the five girls and rolled his eyes " Ladies pay no attention. Cassandra thinks she's see's the future but her visions are usually just nonsense." Alderus was not only the king's advisor, but also the king seer who told the king that he had the true gift of prophecy. His undermining Cassandra was what brought a rift between her and her father. She was still hurt that her father would believe a man claiming to be a seer over his own only ones to take Cassandra seriously in her family were Hector and Andromache.

Hermione eyed the king's advisor in irritation, " Really Alderus? Cassandra has read all five of us quite accurately. I doubt anything she has to say nonsense." This caused, Alderus to be embarrassed and he wanted to rid the throne room of the girls before his abilities were questioned.

Alderus looked at Hermione and the girls and put an insincere smile on his face, " Why don't you ladies and Cassandra ask Briseis to take you to the temple of Apollo. Perhaps a little meditation there will clear you heads."

Cassandra clenched her teeth together and pointed an accusing finger at the advisor, " It was you're idea for Hector and Paris to go to Sparta and looked what happened. Paris brought back Helen, the wife of the king of Sparta. That is going to bring a war upon the innocent citizens of Troy. I'm not listening to you."

Alderus's heart started beating faster when Cassandra brought up his part in Paris bringing Helen home and causing danger for the people. He was in room full of subjects and could not risk being discredited. Then he decided to try and make her look bad, " Oh do you not want to see your brother happy? You want to see Paris miserable?"

Angelina was ready to jump in to defend her but Cassandra smiled and shook her head and again looked to the advisor, " Oh no Alderus I never want to see any of my family members unhappy. However are you trying to tell me that the kingdom of Troy should suffer just so that my brother can enjoy another man's wife?"

Alderus was running out of ideas and sighed, " Really princess I think some meditation at the temple of Apollo would do all seven of you some good."

After he said this Cassandra closed her eyes and lifted her hand to her head as a vision came to her. She saw a vast number of ships being docked at the beach of Troy. She saw a mighty warrior, desecrating the temple of Apollo. She then saw herself, the girls, and Briseis being captured by the Greek army. As she opened her eyes everyone was staring at her and she shook her head, " No in a matter of only hours, there will be hundreds if not a thousand ships docked on our beach. Achilles, the great warrior will desecrate Apollo's temple and Briseis, the girls, and I will be captured by the Greek army. We're not going to Apollos temple today you fool."

Alderus let out a haughty laugh, " Surely not even a Greek warrior would dare defy the Gods in that way. Now I know you're speaking nonsense. However if you believe what you say is true, no better time than now to ask for Apollo's protection."

Cassandra would rather die and go to Tartarus before she would ever ask that prat of God for help. He was the very reason that she was in this predicament. He gave her the gift of prophecy not more than two years ago hoping for her to make love to him in return. Because she was a virginal priestess of the goddess Athena, she refused him. With his ego hurt, Apollo cursed his gift to her so that no one would believe her. She would be tortured to watch tragedies she knew were to come and be helpless in stopping them.

The king looked between his daughter and Alderus. He had made the decision to trust his advisor over Cassandra and he lost her trust in him. She was so hurt that she had decided to spend a year in Athens since she was a devoted virginal priestess to Athena. He was already having that knawing feeling that he had made a terrible mistake when he chose to believe Alderus over his daughter. Now it was evident that his daughters visions were valid and accurate.

He calculated his next move, the five girls were loved by some of the most important Gods, and his daughter was a devoted servant to the goddess Athena. He looked to Cassandra, " My dear I think Alderus is correct to have you to the temple of Apollo."

All of the females looked at king Priam like he had grown a third head, " Father, you can't be serious? After everything I've prophesized has come true. You're still going to side with him?" Cassandra was fuming.

King Priam approached his daughter and embraced her and whispered in my ear, " Cassandra, you'll have to learn how to trust me on this my dear.I know what I'm doing."

The king the looked to his advisor, "Alderus, I have agreed with you in sending them to the temple of Apollo."

Alderus was relieved since now they would stop questioning his abilities and was about to make his way out of the throne room, but king Priam grabbed onto his arm. " I'm not finished yet Alderus, I'm sending them but if any of them are harmed or captured in anyway it will not only be the end of your being my advisor but also the end of you life. Now go."

The kings subjects were all intrigued by this. For years they had believed that Cassandra was insane, and for it to be a possiblity that the princess was right about everything scared them because they didn't give her the respect that she deserved. Her argument with Alderus today showed them how much she loved the Trojan citizens. If what she said was true and if Cassandra, Briseis, and the five princesses made it out alive they would all be kissing the floor she walked on.

Alderus's face turned stark white and he feared for his life. He knew Cassandra's prophecies were real and he made everyone think she was cursed with insanity by Apollo for her refusal to give him what he wanted. Little did he know that her faithfullnes to Athena granted the girl favor in the eyes of the Goddess.

When Alderus was out of sight, the king turned to the girls, " I'm sorry for ever doubting you Cassandra."

The girls were very confused, "I don't understand your majesty. If you believe Cassandra why would you be sending us to the temple of Apollo?" Angelina questioned she didn't think that the king was making any sense.

King Priam exhaled, " I know it's dangerous but I want to prove to everyone hear that Cassandra is no fraud and that she isn't crazy. I owe it to my daughter. I let Alderus get away with having my daughter disrespected and I want to set things right. I know it's dangerous but with all of you together and the protection of the God's I feel that you will be able to make it out alive and unharmed."

Cassandra nodded, " Well I saw us being captured, but I didn't see suffering too much harm. I guess this is the only way the people will have faith in me. This might also help to get the process started." She turned to her father's subjects, " If you all would go to the balcony, you'll see hundreds of ships making it's way to our beach. This is what we're up against."

King Priam and his subjects went on to the balcony. The king's eyes went large in horror as he saw the vast amount of ships headed for his country. Right there and then they already knew that their princess was not a fraud nor was she insane.

Cassandra closed her eyes, and got another vision. She saw more of what happened. Yes there would be a terrible battle, but a lot of the citizens of Troy made it out alive. King Priam looked at his daughter, " Perhaps I should not send you to the temple after all?" He was fearing that he might loose all of the girls to the Greeks forever.

After she opened her eyes she looked at her father and shook her head, " No, father I think we're suppose to go to the temple. This is the way it's suppose to happen. I think that Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, and Katie being here might have changed the course of events for Troy for the better."

King Priam held on tight to his daughter, " Are you sure about this? I've only just got you back after a year of absence, I could not bear to lose you. The thought of all of you being tortured gives me great hearteache. You all are so precious to me."

Alicia rubbed on her locket, " Your majesty, I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides if we are captured I have a strange feeling we'll be saved somehow."

King Priam nodded and sighed, " Be careful and make haste to the temple. As much as I hate it , perhap Alderus was right. Maybe there will be some sort of protection for you all in the temple." He kissed them all goodbye and looked to the sky, " Zeus help them."

Briseis led lead them to the temple where there were other priest who were making offerings to the sun god. Briseis kneeled before the god and began to pray. She was the only one who believed that Apollo would offer them protection. Cassandra, and the girls who had encounters with the god refused to ask him for any help.

Briseis stood up and looked to the girls confused " Aren't you going to pray to Apollo for help?"

Angelina shook her head, " No offense Briseis, but Apollo doesn't help people without gaining something in return."

Looking at Briseis, Cassandra spoke, " He wants something that I cannot give him, for it would mean me breaking my vow to Athena. I'm sorry Briseis, but I'd rather suffer the wrath of an idiot God, than sacrifice virtue and sacrifice my favor with Athena. I'd rather lose my life, than anger the goddess of wisdom and war tactic any day."

* * *

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Athena was laughing at an infuriated Apollo. She loved Cassandra for she was truly devoted to her. None of the other gods knew this but Athena actually guided Cassandra back to Troy so that she could straighten out her strained relationship with her father.

"She will succumb to me one way or another!" Apollo huffed. This caused even his twin to snort in laugher. Artemis rolled her eyes at him, " Really Apollo? Cassandra is going to be yours after everything you put that poor girl through. I really don't see how that is going to happen. You'll have to take her by force."

Apollo had a glint in his eye that Athena did not fail to notice, " If you dare touch my priestess I will have Zeus put you in Tartarus for a hundred years." Athena's face was dead serious. God or mortal no one was to ever disrespect a goddess by defiling one of her virgin priestess.

Knowing that Athena was Zeus's favorite child, Apollo took threat heavily and decided he would not give Cassandra a second thought.

Hera was busy looking at the living map and she saw the beginnings of the great war that was taking place, " Alright all of you choose your side or remain neutral."

Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Aphrodite chose to side with Troy. Hera,Hephaestus, Poseidon sided with the Greeks. Athena would have sided with the Greeks just to spite Paris, but she now had people she protected on both sides so she remained neutral. Zeus and Hades were also neutral. Zeus eyed them all, " Well then let the games begin."

* * *

Achilles and his men made it to the beach of Troy, " Alright men we're the fiercest fighters in the land. We are not only men! We are Lions! Glory for you and your loved ones is right on that beach so take it, it's yours!" Achilles roared to his his men who in turn jumped out of the ship ready to fight any foe that stood in their way.

To reach the temple of Apollo which he knew was filled with riches was Achilles goal. As arrows from the Trojan walls came flying out at them, Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, Draco, and Marcus were able to dodge them swiftly. The training that they had received from the Gods added with the quidditch training, and finally the training from Achilles himself made them lethal. Their swords quickly put death upon anyone who dared try to fight them. Achilles couldn't have been more proud, he called out to them " You five, follow me to the temple of Apollo."

Men from the other ships landed on the beach, and started fight as well. They were trying to finish off what Achilles men had started since most of danger was already taken care of by the Myrmidons. Eudoros fearing Apollo's wrath appealled to his king, " Majesty this is the temple of Apollo, perhaps we should not disrespect him."

Achilles was never a fan of Apollo, heard of how he'd seduce women and curse them if they didn't adhere to his will. No god or being like that deserved to be worshipped. With all his might, Achilles swung his sword and beheaded the golden statue of the sun god that stood in front of the temple.

* * *

They heard the commotion outside, as they were looking for a place to hide Cassandra heard the familiar hissing of two snakes. " Ah my friends, I thought you were my enemies once but I see now that you served a purpose." Cassandra and the girls followed the snakes to where they were slithering to and they found a hidden chamber to hide in.

From the chamber the girls could hear the screams of men and the galloping of horses and new that some of the soldiers of Troy were coming to fight. They were hoping that they didn't get slaughtered since Greek Army was so massive.

Hector was one of the men who made his way to the temple of Apollo knowing that's where all of the ladies went. He hoped to reach them before one of the Greek soldiers caused them any harm. As he slowly guided his men into the temple he was apalled by what laid before his eyes.

There were priest that were slaughtered. The hope he had of finding the girls unharmed dwindled rapidly. If these warriors would be so cruel to kill priests that didn't have any way of defending themselves what more would they do to the women?

He heard the multiple footsteps coming and motioned for his men to stay behind him. The footsteps were becoming louder and louder and out of six figures came into to view.

Hector's brown ice met Achilles sapphire ones. Achilles gave a condescending smirk, " Ah you must be Hector."

The prince of Troy looked at the man in surprise. He also took in the warriors that stood that stood before the bold warrior. All of them looking just as bold and fearless as their leader, " You must be mad, for no sane person would dare disecrate a god by destroying his temple and killing his defenseless priest."

Achilles smirked again he respected the man's noble disposition, but being noble wasn't how the young warrior earned is famed reputation. " I am Achilles king of Thessaly prince of Troy. You might want to take you're men back to your city. I'll reserve our battle for another time. After all it was you who said that it would be too bold to disrespect the sun god by shedding more blood in his temple. Although I think you're son god spends way too much time up in the sun. It's probably why he can't woo a woman properly, his brain to fried from the heat eh?"

"That's enough! Haven't you offended Apollo enough? I'm not leaving till I find my sisters!" Hector exclaimed " With what you're men have done here, I'd rather wish death upon my sisters than take a chance of them being with you."

Meanwhile the girls in the chamber heard everything that was going on outside. "Maybe we should make break for it, I hear Hector!" exclaimed Briseis but Cassandra looked to the snakes and shook her head.

" The snakes say that there are still numerous Greek soldiers outside that could harm us. If we stay in here quietley we can make a run for it during nightfall." The five former Gryffindor's looked and Cassandra in shock, " Cassandra, you can talk to snakes?"

Cassandra smiled, " Before turning my gift into a curse, Apollo had these snakes lick my ears and from then on I could hear what the snakes hear and see what they see. Not just the gift of prophecy. Not just land snakes, but see serpents as well."

Outside Hector was standing in front of Achilles, " In the name of my mother, I swear to you we have not seen any females here. Besides if there were any soldiers you'd want you're sisters to be captured by it's my men for it is against my rules to hurt women and children."

" But it's alright to hurt these priest, who too were defenseless?" Hector sneered. Achilles let out a sigh, " It was not my men who did this, it's the work of some of the other soldiers, not my Myrmidons. They would not be cowardly enough to kill someone defenseless." Achilles eyed Hector again, " Go home prince of Troy, make love to you wife and we will fight another day."

With that Hector looked to his men and nodded motioning for them to retreat and make their way home. He walked out of the temple backwards with his sword in his hand making sure that his back wasn't turned just incase Achilles decided to attack.

Terrence, Adrian, Blaise, Draco and Marcus knew that the sisters Hector talked about were not just his own but also his adopted sisters. They also knew that if the girls were in fact close to them it would be hard to get them out of Troy without a fight.

Hearing nothing but quiet, the girls decided that it was okay to make a run for it. Katie stepped out into the night sky first and gave out a yelp as she felt a rough hand over her mouth. "Shhh, pretty little thing, I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to scream to warn the others to stay inside but couldn't. So one by one, all the girls were captured and taken to one of the Greek army camps in the dark of the night.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter :) pls review


End file.
